El Retorno de la Momia
by MoonChild Hunter
Summary: Porque el pasado nunca queda en el pasado,Porque su vida pasada volvera a surgir.Se espanto con aquella palabra en su boca Djet, murmuro luego de haber despertado tan repentinamente, a mitad de la noche. Para siempre, repitió al comprender el significa
1. Chapter 1

_**Todo a su principio tiene su final y aunque en la vida se crea que lo pasado no volverá a renacer, este seguirá presente, aun con el pasar de los años o siglos, porque tu destino siempre estará contigo, aunque no creas tenerlo**_

_**Todo a su principio tiene su final y aunque en la vida se crea que lo pasado no volverá a renacer, este seguirá presente, aun con el pasar de los años o siglos, porque tu destino siempre estará contigo, aunque no creas tenerlo.**_

_**Lo que una vez fue olvidado, otra vez volverá a renacer. Aquello que en el pasado se inicio. Ahora en el presente deberá terminar.**_

**_Att: Lesod Hunter_**

Se espanto con aquella palabra en su boca Djet, murmuro luego de haber despertado tan repentinamente, a mitad de la noche. Para siempre, repitió al comprender el significado de aquella antigua palabra egipcia, acariciar la mano del hombre que la mantenía aun cerca aun en sus sueños. Con cuidado procuro librarse del, hecho a un lado aquella mano que la mantenía sujeta de su cintura. Y así girarse y con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, le acaricio el rostro para luego besarle la frente, se sentó y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con las mantas que habían sido testigo de su entrega, para luego tomar de la alfombra su bata y así vestirse.

Ato el lazo de su bata y observo por unos instantes al hombre con quien había compartido su cama, su cuerpo y ahora también el resto de su vida. No sabia porque no podía poder dormir junto a el, y porque su sueño le era perturbado, si todo en su vida marchaba bien.

Camino unos minutos por aquel oscuro corredor luego de salir de su habitación, no podía dormir, pero si velar el sueño del ser mas importante en su vida, luego de su esposo. Su hijo

Entro a la habitación del pequeño quien dormía como lo hacia su padre. Sonrió a sentarse junto al infante, solo era un niño de 09 años, pero aun así era su pequeño. Corrió su mano por el suave cabello claro de este, no podía evitar sentir emoción a verlo allí dormido tan tranquilo. El era unas de las mayores realizaciones en la vida, luego de ser esposa. Que verlo o simplemente escuchar la palabra mamá aun la hacían llorar. Por lo que no tardo en secar una de sus lágrimas, al dejarla escapar de la emoción de recordar cada etapa de su estado de embarazo e incluso hasta el momento que anunció su estado.

_**Flash Black**_

De lo ocurrido en Egipto ya era pasado, 12 meses en Londres habían sido suficientes para que junto a su esposo y su hermano rehicieran sus vidas. Ahora Tenía un buen trabajo como directora del Mueso Británico de Londres, era una reconocida Egiptóloga y sobre todo, parte importante de la sociedad de Egiptólogos de la Universidad de Cambridge. Logro que compartía junto su esposo, quien ahora se hacia cargo de dirigir las expediciones hacia las antiguas ruinas de Egipto, recuperando así reliquias perdidas para el mueso o las mismas investigaciones realizadas por ella.

En Londres como en toda Europa se había corrido la voz de que los O´Connells tenían las facilidades de encontrar antiguos tesoros perdidos. Por lo que su posición social allí iba mejorando, hasta el punto que ya eran reconocidos por sus excelentes descubrimientos en el mundo Arqueológico. Algo que desde estudiante había ansiado y que ahora era realidad. Al igual que su vida personal

_**Museo Británico **_

Aquel día había comenzado con uno de los tantos días en el museo, exposiciones en algunos salones, visitas de estudiantes y turistas y mucho trabajo administrativo, nada que no fuera de lo normal, o eso creyó hasta la media tarde del día.

**5:15 P.M.**

Quiere que le avise a su esposo doctora, pregunto a ver a su jefa en tal estado de palidez

Evelyn, Annette te habla, por dios mujer dinos algo, le reprocho a entregarle aquel vaso de agua

Te escuche Lis, respondió a tomar el vaso de agua y beber

Pues responde, no vez que estamos preocupadas

Estoy bien, no se preocupen

Anda Anette vete, yo me encargo, expreso a sentarse frente a Evelyn dicha colega

Entonces con permiso, que se mejore Doctora, hasta mañana doctora Blander

Hasta mañana, respondió Doc. Blander a mirar a Evelyn seriamente

La puerta se cerro, dejándolas a solas. Evelyn no contaba con muchas amigas debido a su trabajo y los inmensos viajes de expedición que mensualmente casi realizaba, pero Lisa Blander era su fiel amiga a pesar a parte de ser una colega de trabajo.

Me dirás que te sucede Evi, porque a ti te pasa algo y no me mires así porque se que escondes algo, anda dime

Promete que no lo dirás

Evelyn no subiré a la torre del reloj a gritarlo, bueno quise hacerlo cuando me hablaste de la momia esa, mira que aun no me imagino que una momia de cientos de siglo haya revivido y que tu mi amiga estuviste allí

Lisa- le interrumpió

Bueno quiero decir que eso era un gran secreto y yo no lo he dicho, anda dime

Estoy embarazada, contesto

Que, expreso sorprendida por la noticia, - Evi felicidades, amiga que lindo estas embarazada Richard, se pondrá como loco cuando lo sepa, espera aquí pasa algo no te veo con cara de alegría , Evelyn no me digas que después de tanto intentar estarlo no lo quieres

Por los dioses Lisa que dice, claro que quiero a mi bebe, le contesto a tocar sus vientre, - era lo que mas ansiaba

Entonces, le cuestiono Lisa

Es que no se como decirle a Rick, apenas tenemos 10 meses casado, el me había hablado con esperar un poco por lo de las expediciones, yo ya me había resignado a esperar, a el las cosas le van muy bien con la expediciones y que ahora le diga que tendrá que quedarse 9 mese sin viajar. No creo que le guste

No es que tu estado no sea importante, pero los de Cambridge llamaron hoy, y según oí en el departamento de investigaciones quieren que el viaje al Cairo y no creo que ellos quieran esperar esa expedición 9 meses

Otra, expreso desconforme con la noticia

Evi entiende que tu esposo es bueno en lo que hace, mira hasta en sus expediciones te embarazo

Lisa, le reprocho riendo

Ahí Evi sabes lo que te quiero decir, así que tú respira profundo, cálmate y dile a Rick la gran noticia, conociendo lo se volvería loco de la alegría

Si lo ese, expreso con una sonrisa

Si viera que linda mirada tienes, pero que digo es la mirada de una futura mamá, expreso riendo

Quien será mama, escucharon ambas luego de se abriera la puerta

Rick, gritaron a verlo

Por que lo gritos, pregunto este a cerrar la puerta

No por nada, contesto Lisa a levantarse y mirar a Evelyn

Hola amor, saludo Evelyn a levantarse y recibirlo con un beso

Hola, respondió acariciarle le rostro, - y lisa que me cuentas

No hay nada nuevo por contar, por lo menos no yo

Lisa nos vemos mañana, adiós, la despidió Evelyn

Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós Evi me llamas oíste, adiós Rick y felicidades

Felicidades, y eso porque, pregunto a ver a lisa salir

Es que supimos que los de Cambridge te contactaron para otra expedición

Y por eso Lisa me felicito, eso lo que hago desde que llegamos a Londres, no es algo nuevo para nosotros, expreso a sentarse

Si lo se y que haces aquí amor, pregunto a acomodar algunos fólder de su escritorio

Como que, que hago aquí, son las 5 de la tarde, hora en que paso a recoger a mi esposa de su trabajo, Evelyn que tiene te veo nerviosa, pregunto a levantarse y caminar hacia ella

Nerviosa yo, no contesto a tomar un poco de agua

Me esconde algo verdad, le cuestiono a detenerse frente de esta

Yo, dijo seguido de un dios, a dejar caer el vaso sobre la alfombra

Tranquila yo lo levanto, expreso Rick al agacharse a levantar los vidrios rotos

Soy una tonta ya moje la alfombra, se reprochaba mientras Rick se levantaba y tiraba los vidrios al zafacón

No, no lo eres, le reprocho acercarse – haber Evi, dime que te pasa, le cuestiono a sentarla en una butaca para luego sentarse frente a ella

A mi amor, nada

Te tiemblan las manos cielo, le aviso Rick a tomarle las manos y besarlas

A mí, repitió

Evi soy tu esposo y por tanto te conozco, se cuando mi esposa me esconde algo, estas nerviosa y se que esa felicitación de Lisa tiene que ver y no me digas que no sabes

No te moleste conmigo por favor, le suplico con sus ojos casi mojados de lagrima

Hey que pasa, le pregunto a secar aquellas lagrimas que se comenzaba a correr se por las mejillas de Evi.

Es que seré mamá, estoy embarazada, le confeso llorando

Embarazada repitió sorprendido

Si, le confirmo

Evi y por eso lloras gracias, dijo junto a un beso

No estas molesto

Cielo pero y eso, se que habían acordado esperar mas tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera

_**Ending Flash Black **_

Me pregunto que hace mi esposa despierta a esta hora, escucho desde la entrada de la habitación, - creo que nuestro hijo se sorprendería a ver a su madre a esta hora verla su sueño,

El sabe que me gustar verlo dormir. Contesto acariciar el pequeño rostro de su hijo

continuara...

Espero que este fin llegue a gustarles, :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tener aquel sueño nuevamente, la desconcertaba como a la vez le preocupaba, por lo que ver a su hijo dormir traería en ella la paz de aquella angustias que comenzaba a invadirla

*************

Tú viste otro sueño verdad, pregunto a acercarse a Evelyn

Si, contesto a besarle la frente al pequeño

Salió junto a Rick y volvió a su recamara junto a el, para nuevamente volver a dormir o eso intento, aunque no podía

Quieres hablar del tema, le pregunto Rick a notarla un despierta

Es tan extraño amor, porque sueño esas cosas, se pregunto a recostarse sobre el torso de Rick y verlo

No se cielo pero si, se que tus sueños se están volviendo muy seguidos estos días

Si, lo se,

Deben ser por la expedición, estos días has estado algo atareada con lo del viaje, comento Rick a verla ausente

Si deber ser,

Anda trata de dormir

_**7:15 A.M**_

Alex se te ara tarde baja ya, le aviso mientras servía un vaso de jugo

Hijo a pura, no quiero que llegues tarde, le llamo Rick a entrar a la cocina

Ya voy escucharon de algún lado de la casa

No se porque tarta tanto si lo levanto temprano, dijo Evelyn a sentarse a la mesa

Evi eso crees tú, conociendo a mi hijo se vuelve a dormir desde que le das la espalda

Amor soy tu esposa, se las cosa que mi hijo heredo de ti, y conociéndote se, que será igual de terco y prepotente que tu, respondió riendo

Uh eso dolió, expreso a besarla

Lo se pero un así te amo, expreso corresponder el beso

Papa podrías llevarme a la librería ante de llegar al colegio, - pido aquel pequeño de pelo rubio y ojos claro al entrar, -por favor no hagan esos les reprochó ambos verlos besarse

Junior, se dice buenos, días no se entra gritando como loco. Le reprocho Rick

Papá pero si tu lo haces, respondió al sentarse

Vez porque tu mamá corrige a tu padre, tesoro, expreso Evelyn mirando a Rick

Por que me ves así Evi, debió preguntar Rick

Papá porque de ti copio las cosas, le contesto Alex a tomar su vaso de jugo

Tesoro porque no me dijiste que quería ir a la librería, ayer te hubiera llevado

Lo se mamá, pero lo que quiero comprar llega hoy, contesto a comer su tostada

Así y que es mi niño, pregunto curiosa Evelyn a ver a Rick

Son las últimas fotos de Hamunaptra, mamá

Rick tosió al igual que Evelyn el jugo que se tomaban, para luego mirarse, pues ese tema ya no era mencionado por ellos y aunque gracias por aquel descubrimiento se hicieron reconocidos. Habían preferido no recordar ese lugar y lo ocurrido allí

Papá, mamá que les pasa, pregunto al ver en ambos aquellas caras rojas

Buenos días, que hay de desayuno, hoy tengo un gran apetito, hola Alex, interrumpió Jonathan a entrar y sentarse

Hola tío, le saludo Alex riendo

Y esas caras, debió preguntar Jon a ver en rostro en Rick y Evelyn, aun rojos mientras se servía su vaso de jugo y lo tomaba

Creo fue porque dije Hamunaptra tío, le explico Alex

Que, dijo Jonathan a toser también su jugo

Caracoles Tío, ahora tendré que cambiarme, se quejo Alex a levantarse y sacudir su suéter

Vamos tesoro, te ayudare, a cambiarte expreso Evelyn a levantarse y salir junto a Alex

Solo oír ese lugar me aterro, fue muy difícil vencer esa cosa y salir de allí vivo, comento Jon a comer una tostada

Vencer, Jon, pero si fuiste el primero en esconderse detrás de los muros

Para tu información cuñado yo leía el libro ese para salvar tu cuello

Si, si, dijo Rick riendo a levantarse – los Alex, Evi esperare fuera, les grito a tomar su chaqueta - Jon no rompas nada

**35 minutos después, el auto **

Freno el auto frente al semáforo en rojo, para ver por espejo retrovisor a su hijo

Vienes muy callado campeón, ocurre algo, le pregunto Rick

Que pasa tesoro, vienes muy callado, tu no ere así, comento Evelyn a girarse a verlo

Porque no puedo decir que mis padres salvaron el mundo, les pregunto ambos a cerrar aquella revista sobre Hamunaptra

Junior hablamos de eso, recuerda, expreso Rick a poner el auto nuevamente en marcha

Si papá lo recuerdo, pero es que a mi me gustaría decirle a profesor de historia que mis padres estuvieron enfrentándose con una antigua momia

Te hemos dicho que es malo presumir las cosas, Alex

Mamá yo no presumo, además solo diría la verdad

Evi déjalo, nuestro hijo solo quiere callarle la boca a ese bobo profesor de historia, quien supuestamente estuvo en África en una expedición, verdad campeón

Si papa, contesto riendo

Richard, le reprocho Evelyn a tal comentario mientras Alex reía,- tesoro podrías cubrir tus oídos unos minutos por favor

Otra vez, Por favor mamá como quiera los oigo. Se quejo

Alex Richard O´Connell Carnahan obedece

Esta bien mamá, contesto a cubrir sus oídos

Rick si dices esas cosas sobre los maestros del niño, el no les tomara respecto

Evelyn el no les tiene respecto, Alex es inteligente y se da cuenta de las cosas, lo sabes

Si lo se,

Evi nuestro hijo es inteligente lo sabes, Junior no callada nada y mucho menos acepta conceptos o ideas erróneas cosa que el dichoso profesor ese hace

Se que Alex lo ha alterado en varias clase

Pues que un niño de la edad de Alex le desmienta su gran historia de su visita a una tribu África de nombre meyu frente al director, es algo que no le caería bien en un pedante como ese

**Flash Black **

Eran las 10 de la mañana así lo vio en aquel gran reloj de pared, entrar en aquella oficina

En un segundo el director lo atenderá señor O'Connell, mientras tanto le puedo servir un café o té

No gracia, respondió amablemente

Señor O'Connell, escucho del director docente de aquel plantel estudiantil al entrar

Señor Brand, respondió a saludarlo de un apretón de mano

Señorita por favor avísele a profesor Marfo que deseo verlo, ah. Traiga al niño O'Connell

Si señor director, con permiso señor O'Connell, expreso para salir

Luego de 20 minutos de espera vio a su hijo entrar, por lo que se levanto, lo que detuvo los pasos de su hijo

Pase jovencito, le sugirió el director

Hola Richard, saludo Rick a acercarlo a su lado

Hola papá, respondió

A ver hijo que hiciste ahora, pregunto a sentarse Rick

Nada, respondió riendo

55 minutos de reunión no bastaron para que el profesor expusieras sus quejas frente al señor O'Connell y el director

A ver si entiendo me llamo porque mi hijo corrigió al profesor, cuestiono Rick al director de la institución

Yo solo dije la verdad papa, sumo Alex

Me llamo mentiroso frente a la clase, señor director, aclaro dicho maestro

Pero a quien se le ocurre decir que hay una tribu con ese estúpido nombre, no se supones que es maestro que debe saber esas cosas, interrumpió Rick

Señor director he estudiado historia en Harvard y por tanto me considero un hombre culto y con alto conocimientos de las clase que imparto, por lo que se muy bien que expongo en mis clase, expuso al comentario de Rick aquel maestro molesto

Señor Marfo, un hombre puede cometer errores, y creo que el pequeño explico con claridad el nombre de las tribus en África, expuso dicho director

No cometí ningún error, señor director, es este niño que vive boicoteando las clases, con sus interrupciones absurdas, sobre sus supuesto viajes a Egipto y lo que hace su supuesto tío, este niño solo es un necio que debería enseñarse a respectar y no decir mentiras con unas buenas nalgadas, por ser entrometido

Señor O'Connell, expreso el director a ver al profesor Marfo ser levantado varios metros pisos, por los fuertudos brazos de Rick

Cuidado como se expresa frente a mi hijo, profesor porque si no se ha dado cuenta, el cuenta con mi apoyo en todo y eso incluye pegarla a los tontos como usted

Director apenas pudo decir Marfo a comenzar a faltarle el aire

Señor O'Connell por favor, bájelo, suplico el director

Está advertido, le amenazo Rick a lanzador contra una silla

Dirá algo a ver que niño de pelo rubio detrás de su padre sacarle a lengua, pero aquella amenaza, le bastaba para no mencionar palabra y aguantarse

**Ending Black**

Y con la amenaza que tu le hiciste, amor no creo el niño le siga teniendo respecto

Nadie ofende a mi hijo o mi esposa frente de mí, lo sabes

_**Continuara…………………….**_

Gracias a mi gemela, quien ha disfrutado el leer mi fic, y expresar su buena opinión….

Gracias…………………


	3. Chapter 3

Si lo se, si mi esposo es un celosos y protector impulsivo

Mama, interrumpió Alex

Si corazón, le respondió a girarse a verlo

Ya puedo descubrirme las orejas, creo que ya están rojas

Si mi niño le contestó a girarse y peinar su cabello

Mama me despeinas, le reprocho riendo

**10 Minutos después, Frente al mueso **

Te portas bien tesoro y tu amor, despidió Evelyn a salir del auto

Adiós mamá,

Vamos campeón no queremos llegar tarde a tu ultimo día de clase

Por fin vacaciones, me llevaras a Egipto contigo papa, pregunto a pasar al asiento delantero y verlo mientras reía

Alex, que te he dicho de escuchar las conversaciones privada

Papá si hubieran querido que no lo supiera, hubieran cerrado la puerta de la biblioteca y no lo hicieron, me llevaras papá, me prometiste que en vacaciones me llevarías a tu próxima excursión. Si es por mis notas sabes que siempre saco las mejores, además en 3 días será mi cumpleaños, ese puede ser mi regalo, claro aun quiero el perro, y mi tío me prometió llevarme a las ruinas de Karnac,cuando volviera a visitarlo anda papá

Junior pero respira hijo, apenas entendí lo que decías

Papá si entendiste, me llevaras

**4:50 P.M.**

**Mansión O´Connell**

Abrió la puerta, tiro las llaves del auto y la casa sobre la mesa de la entrada, y luego se quito sus overcoat junto la bufanda, mientras aun oí una y otro vez la misma pregunta de la mañana por parte de su hijo

Papá me llevaras, pregunto a seguirlo subir las escaleras

Alex, dame 5 minutos, le pido riendo

Hola mis amores, les saludo Evelyn a descender las escaleras

Hola, saludo Rick a besar

Corazón saluda a mami. Le pido riendo a besarla la frente

Hola ma, le contesto – papa, le llamo a ver lo subir las escaleras

Junior acabamos de llegar, deja a tu padre por lo menos tomar un baño, en la cena te digo,

Pero papá dime

Pregúntale a tu mama, fue lo único que le respondió

Mamá dijo a verla

Que quieres que te responda tesoro,

Puedo ir con ustedes a Egipto

Es era, expreso riendo

Puedo mama, prometo portarme bien

**10:45 A.M.**

**Egipto, Pirámide de Osiris **

Alex ni se te ocurra subir a esos andamios, le advirtió Evelyn a verlo alejarse

Solo quiere ver los muros, contesto a detenerse a metros de ambos

Hijo no te subas ahí, quien sabe cuanto tiempo tienen esas tablas levantadas, le advirtió Rick viendo dichos andamios

No iba a subir allí papá

Te conozco campeón eres curioso,

Alex tu te que das aquí mientras tu papá y yo buscamos lo que vinimos a buscar, exhorto Evelyn a cercarse a el

Rayos quedarme, pero aquí no hay nada que hacer, yo Quiero ir con ustedes

No junior, que te he dicho de expresarte así, le reprocho Evelyn muy seria

Que no lo haga, pero solo dije rayos mamá

Junior que no hables así, le corrigió

Campeón obedece a mamá

Papa dice esa palabra mamá

Lo se hijo, contesto Evelyn a ver a Rick

Hijo mejor quédate aquí, no sabemos que trampas podemos encontrar dentro, es mas seguro que nos esperes aquí, expreso Rick a ser visto por Evelyn

Pero papá

Regresaremos enseguida corazón, cualquier cosa solo gritas, oíste, le aconsejo su madre

Si, contesto de mala gana

Quédate aquí hijo, talvez las ratas te dejen probar tu nueva trampa, por lo que veo que ahí muchas, comento a ver dichas alimañas cerca

Papá no vine a jugar con ratas, contesto mirando el lugar

No rompas nada oíste Junior, le advirtió Rick alejarse junto a Evelyn mientras entraban un oscuro corredor

Genial, se quejo a patear la arena

**25, minutos después, Corredor **

Pues lo curioso lo saco de ti cielo, comento a tomar una antorcha y encenderla

Y de ti amor lo travieso, le recordó a ver Rick

Y lo guapo, sumo Rick riendo

Y lo prepotente también lo tendrá, se pregunto Evelyn riendo

Bueno soy su padre, tiene que ser igual a mi, Evi cielo, la cámara es de este lado, le señalo Rick a verla alejarse, sin decir palabra

Papá, papá, escucho atrás

Alex que haces aquí te dije que te quedaras en la entrada

Si, lo se pero vi algo, vamos ven, le pidió a tomarlo de la mano

Junior espera, hijo que te pasa

Vamos papá tiene que ver que hay en la pared, en la entrada

Hijo cuando encuentre a tu madre lo veré, ahora vuelve a la entrada

Para pero es s igual al tuyo

Que, le pregunto a no entender

Alex, le reprocho luego que le quitara la muñequera negra de su mano izquierda

Que tu tatuaje esta en la pared, le contesto

Seguro, le pregunto

Si papá, vamos

Lo veré ahora hijo tu espera en la entrada, mientras busco donde se metió tu mamá

Si, contesto

Anda espera allá, le sugirió

Con Alex en la entrada, busco a Eveling, quien había desaparecido a caminar por un corredor, la llamo, pero esta no le contesto, por lo que siguió buscándola por varios minutos hasta llegar a un salón dorado donde la encontró detenida observando el lugar

Evi que te he dicho de desaparecer sin mí, le reprocho acercarse a ella

Mira amor es un salón de honor al dios Osiris

Vaya, vaya si Jon ve este lugar se muere, comento Rick a ver las reliquias de oro que decoraban el lugar – pero como no soy como Jon estoy molesto por como desapareciste

Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, se disculpo a besarlo

Bien, esta bien, y este lugar ¿que es?, pregunto a ver el lugar

Creo que era un salón donde Seti y sus sacerdotes adoraban a Osiris

Seti, repitió – por que no me gusta oír ese nombre, ah ya recuerdo por lo que pasamos hace 10 años atrás

Ahí amor cálmate,

Continuara......................

*************

Gracias por tu apoyo : Lady Luna Andrews, lo agradesco mucho, me muestra que por lo menos alguin me sigue

jajajaja


	4. Chapter 4

Evi no se tu pero siento cierta impresión del lugar, así porque no vamos a buscar lo que venimos a buscar, para luego irnos

Sientes lo mismo que yo verdad, le pregunto a verlo

Sabes que hemos visitados muchos lugares, pero este es el segundo donde no me siento seguro, después de Hamunaptra, así que vámonos

Es extraño amor verdad

Si lo se, salgamos – le insistió

Amor, mira es un guardián de Osiris, expreso asombrada a descubrir el cadáver de lo que una vez fue un guardián sagrado,

Horrible, expreso Rick a verlo

Sabia su misiones era tan importante que nunca debían moverse de sus puesto incluso aun enfermos o muertos debían permanecer en sus posiciones, pues según los jeroglíficos aun en su otra vida o inconscientes de su enfermedad protegían sus posiciones

Porque no me sorprende oír eso, comento Rick a detenerse junto a Evelyn

Pues así era, le explico Evelyn

No era un trabajo no muy cómodo, por lo que me cuentas, yo hubiera elegido otro trabajo

Amor ellos no elegían ser guardianes, nacían para serlo, ese era su propósito en el imperio, así los describían en los jeroglíficos encontrados en Karnac,

Ser esqueletos en una puerta antigua, es un propósito, le pregunto

Amor tu nunca has creído en esas cosas, pero eso no significa que no pase, los antiguos eruditos hablan de estos guardianes y sus propósitos

Por que me da la impresión que la historia no tiene un final feliz

Pues en esta historia amor no revive una momia, no que yo sepa, el contesto riendo

Me reconforta saber eso, créeme, ahora vamos nos, el lugar puede ser muy bonito y interesante, pero debemos irnos, recuerda que vinimos a buscar algo, no de paseo, si nos da tiempo volveremos y tu tomaras tus fotos o lo que quieras hacer aquí

Quiero entrar aquí, le interrumpió

quieres, que -le pregunto muy serio

Algo me dice que debemos entrar a ese salón amor

Algo, repitió Rick

Si amor,

Y los jeroglíficos, creí que habíamos venido por ellos

Si lo se pero, hay algo que me dice que hay algo mas que encontrar aquí a parte de esos jeroglíficos

Evelyn se que cuando me dices que algo te dice que entre algún lugar, encuentras cosas que nadie encuentra, pero esta vez, yo soy quien tiene un presentimiento del lugar y no es bueno, así que vámonos

Se que extraño que solo nosotros encontremos cosas que nadie ha podido encontrar, y que algo extraño pasa aquí, pero entremos por favor Richard compláceme, por favor amor , le suplico a besarlo

Bien, okey entremos,

Gracias,

Pero si pasa algo extraño salimos oíste

Si, le contesto, acercarse a la puerta que daba entrada al salón - esta sellada, comento a ver a Rick

Cielo y que esperabas, que nos dejaran las llave, se burlo Rick a tomar una dinamita

Rick que vas hacer

Tú quieres entrar, entonces abriré una entrada, aléjate un poco, aviso a encender la mecha

Amor no todo se hace a tu manera, le explico a quitar aquella mecha y apagarla

Ah no y como piensas que entraremos

Le respondería pero de pronto se vio rodeada de soldados quienes escoltaban a una hermosa mujer, quien luego de entrar al salón y depositar un cofre, sello la puerta a girar un extraño símbolo y luego presionarlo

Evelyn, cielo, vas apagar la antorcha si la sigues agitando así Evi, escucho de Rick quien le tronaba los dedos

Que, respondió esta a verlo

Que te pasa, te sientes bien

Estuve aquí amor, tuve una visión de este lugar

Que

Se como se abre la puerta, vi como la cerraron

Evelyn te dije que si pasaba algo extraño saldríamos, pues bien paso, vámonos, le pido a tomarla de la mano

Espera amor es enserio

No es que no te crea pero sorpréndeme

Veras, dijo a digerirse a la puerta girar el símbolo del sol y luego presionarlo logrando así que la cámara se abriera

Evi como supiste eso, pregunto mirándola

Te dije que vi como guardaban en cofre, le respondió

Entraron al salón y luego de que Rick encendiera lámpara de aceite se sorprendieron de ver todo el lugar completamente intacto aun con el pasar de los siglos,

Por los dioses amor es el emblema del Rey Escorpión, expreso Evelyn acercarse dicho emblema – pero creí que era un mito, nunca se habían encontrado rastro de su reinó o sus tesoros

Cielo los mitos parecen ser reales estos días recuerda, y a mi ya no me gustan siempre terminan mal,

Amor los mitos no siempre son cierto, mira que hermoso cofre, expreso a despolvarlo

Cielo y que paso con el mito con el dichoso libro que leíste recuerda

Eso ya paso, no se volverá a repetir, esta cerrado, expreso a intentar ver el interior del cofre

Por algo es un cofre cielo,

Me prestas tu navaja

Algo de este lugar aun no me agrada, le confeso a entregarle su navaja

Si lo se, le contesto a tomar la navaja e intentar abrir el sello del cofre

Cielo, le llamo luego de caminar alrededor del cofre

Si, le contesto ella a verlo

Porque no lo intentamos a tu forma, sugirió a tomar del cuello de aquel esqueleto un medallón con la formar de la cerradura de la puerta

Es la llave, expresó Evelyn a tomarla

A veces resulta buscar a llave, comento Rick

Si tienes razón, respondió a usar la llave- por dios es el brazalete del rey escorpión, expreso a sacar dicho brazalete de oro y observarlo

El mito, expreso Rick

No puedo creer que el mito del brazalete sea cierto

No me digas que hay momia en el

No amor, pero según los la leyenda aquel que poseyere el Brazalete del Rey escorpión podría desperar a los soldados de Anubis, dominarlos y luego hasta conquistar el mundo

**En la entrada **

Si... Celebro con alegría a ver que su trampa había atrapado una rata. – porque mamá y papá tardaran tanto, se pregunto a ver hacia el corredor y luego su reloj

Papá dijo a escuchar un sonido cerca, lo cual lo hizo levantarse y caminar hacia la entrada a reconocer que el ruido provenía de allí y no del corredor donde sus padres habían entrado

Ladrones dijo a escuchar aquellas voces, por lo que se escondió lo más rápido posible, tenía que avisarles a sus padres, pero si corría hacia ellos estos los verían y detendrían, Por lo que decidió subir los andamios y desde arriba ver con claridad quienes eran aquellos hombres que allí llegaban

Que lugar tan acogedor, expreso a ver todo el lugar

Talvez encontremos oro, comento otro a tomar algunos jarrones ya rotos

Spivey, no vimos por baratijas rotas, reprocho aquel hombre de algo de peso a quitarse el sombrero

Red, pero solo veo, le respondió Spivey de apariencia un poco torpe y delgado de cuerpo

Silencio, el exigió aquel mucho mas alto que los demás y de carácter algo rudo

Escuchaste algo Jacques, pregunto Spivey a verlo

No, respondió este

Salgamos de una buenas vez de lo que vinimos hacer, odio tener arena en mis botas, se quejo Red a sacudirlas,

Que jarrón tan extraño, expreso Spivey a tomar un jarrón de forma de esfinge, lo que provoco que varios jarrones cayeran de un muro

Este lugar esta maldito no hay que despertar a los demonios que lo velan, hagan silencio, reprocho Jacques al escándalo

Maldito, repitió Red

Para Jacques todo esta maldito, maldito esto, maldito allí

Ya cállate, Spivey, le reprocho Red apegarle a la cabeza

Oye dolió se quejo Spivey

Silencio tonto alertaras a los O´Connells, reprocho Jacques

Busquemos a esos y el dichoso cofre, sugirió Red a tomar su arma

Si el cofre, repitió Spivey,

Spivey ya cállate, le reprocho Red

Papá, mamá, expreso preocupado a oír tales palabras,- debo avisarles, murmuro a tomar su resoltera y varias piedras de su bolsillo

Pues parecen que aun están dentro, miren sus cosas, señalo Spivey

Eres idiota verdad Spivey claro que aun están aquí, si no sus camellos no estarían fuera

Ahí, grito Spivey a sentir un golpe en su espalda

No pudo evitar reírse a oír aquel hombre gritar con fuerza, en el blanco celebro a lazar aquella piedra a Spivey

Que te pasa, le pregunto Red

Algo me pego, contesto adolorido

Es un tono nos descubrían, ya cállate, ahí, también grito Red, a sentir lo mismo

Ves algo nos ataca, le advirtió Spivey al aun sentir aquel leve dolor

Silencio, le sugirió Jacques

Levanto a la cabeza con cuidado y los vio hurgar en las cosas de su padre, así que nuevamente tomo otra piedra y la lanzarla

Te tengo, le advirtió Jacques a detener con su mano la piedra que golpearía a Spivey y ver en lo alto la cabeza de un pequeño de pelo rubio

Rayos, expreso Alex a verse descubierto

Es el niño atrámpenlo, orden Red

Ya veras amiguito, te mostrare como duele las piedras, le ameno Spivey

Red busca a los O´Connells, yo me encargare del mocoso, sugirió Jacques

Okey, respondió este a entrar el corredor

Déjamelo a mi Jacques, pidió Spivey

**Dentro **

Dispararía desde la entrada, sabia que O'Connell no era un hombre fácil de matar, pero dado a la oportunidad de la distracción de el y su esposa las cosas le saldrían mucho mas fáciles. Solo tendría una oportunidad de hacer el disparo, primero le dispararía a Rick y luego a Evelyn, para luego así poder tomar sin problema el cofre y salir.

Pues solo con el brazalete se tendría a los soldados del Escorpión en sus manos, eso dicen la leyenda amor, aquel que poseyera el brazalete del Rey Escorpión gobernaría con la ayuda de los saldados de Anubis, le explico Evelyn

Espero que solo sea otro mito,

Con cuidado de que el gatillo no alertara a los O´Connells preparo su arma, saldría de allí con el cofre y el brazalete y con la muerte de la familia O'Connell, solo esperaba el momento perfecto para ya poder hacerlo.

Amor es un mito, no existen los soldado de Anubis, dijo a tomar el cofre y luego mirar a Rick a sentir todo el lugar estremecerse, lo que obligo a Red huir y abortar el plan.

Corrieron a la salida la más pronto posible, pero aquel muro caído casi sobre ellos les impido la salida, quedando encerrado en el salón. Maldición, expreso Rick a no poder abrir la puerta ahora sellada

Amor, le llamo a ver aquellas grietas en la pared seguidas de aguas

**Entrada**

Maldito mocoso ya veras cuando bajes, le amanzano Spivey luego de que Alex le lazara parte de un muro caído

Atrámpenme si pueden tontos, se burlo este desde arriba a sacarle la lengua

No será necesario amiguito, le respondió Jacques a sacudir los viejos andamios

A ver si no te caes amigos, se burlo ahora Spivey

Salgamos de aquí corran, les grito Red a salir del corredor corriendo

Que pasa, pregunto Spivey

Si quieres saberlo quédate, yo me largo, solo respondió Red, para salir del allí lo mas rápido posible

Adiós amiguito, se despidió Jacques a tirar aun lado la escalera y marcharse junto a sus demás compañeros. Mientras todo el lugar se estremecía, Alex quedo varado en los viejos andamios sin manera de poder bajar.

Sin escalera para poder bajar y sus padre cerca para ayudarlos, solo contaba con tiempo para poder buscar la manera de bajar de allí, pero la caída sorpresiva de los andamios no le dieron el tiempo suficiente para planear nada y el junto al andamios cayeron sobres los viejos pilares provocando la coalición de todos los demás pilares

Ups, dijo ya en el suelo a ver aquel desastre, - papá, dijo rápidamente a levantarse y correr hacia el pilar que caería sobre el muro donde la marca de su padre estaba dibujado

**En un lugar de la pirámide **

El agua ya cubría todo el suelo y las paredes, ahora se encontraban encerrado en su salón inundado de agua, sin la manera de poder escapar de allí, - Amor, Rick le llamo luego de que esta subiera a la poca superficie a buscar aire

Esta sellado, apenas pudo decir luego de haberse sumergido buscando alguna manera de salir

**En la entrada **

No... No..., dijo queriendo evitar que el pilar cayera contra la pared. Pero que no contuvo, para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas, luego de que el pilar golpeara el muro y este liberara un caudal de agua

Mamá, papá, no fui yo, se disculpo a verlo ambos allí

**Londres, 7:48 P.M.**

**Mansión O´Connells **

Ahí amor solo fue un poco de agua,

Un poco Evi, casi morimos ahogadas, si no es por Alex estuviera en el fondo en de ese lugar aun, expreso a colocar las maletas aun lado

Amor pero salimos, verdad, dijo riendo

Si, salimos, Evi, pero mojados, contesto a lanzar su sombrero sobre una silla

Te gusto el viaje corazón, le pregunto Alex a colocar el cofre sobre la mesa

Si estuvo muy emocionante. Mamá que ahí dentro de ese cofre

Es el brazalete del rey Escorpión corazón,

Rey Escorpión, repitió este mirando el cofre

Créeme hijo yo también pensé lo mismo, comento Rick a entregarle la llave del cofre a Evelyn, espero que esta ves ninguna momia despierte para buscarlo

Richard, le reprocho Evelyn a pegarle

Que, respondió Rick riendo

Tesoro te gustaría saber más del brazalete de escorpión

Si mamá, puedo verlo

Luego lo vemos corazón, ahora lávate las manos prepare algo rico para cenar

Si mamá

Rick, dijo a subir la escalera y verlo buscar entre los estante de los libros, Amor buscas algo

Hace una semana que tienes esos sueños verdad, le pregunto a verla

Si, porque, respondió

Hace una semana que comenzó el ciclo del año del escorpión, le respondió a mostrar aquel libro del año del escorpión

Si tienes razón, expreso a tomar el libro y verlo

Evi, sabes que no creo en coincidencia, pero eso sueños y la forma en que encontraste ese brazalete

**Sala **

Vaya un cofre de imperio del Rey Escorpión, mamá nunca me hablo de el, como será el brazalete, se pregunto a ver a sus padres en la segunda planta de la casa conversar.- Mamá no se molestara si lo veo, dijo a tomar la llave y abrir el cofre, Rayos que brazalete

Alex no diga esa palabra, le reprocho Evelyn desde arriba

Si mamá, le contesto a ver que sus padre no habían notado que el cofre estaba abierto

Observo con detalle el brazalete que una vez fue portado por un antiguo Rey, pues como su madre también disfrutaba por los descubrimientos de objeto antiguos que una vez fueron parte de un mundo ya desaparecido

No pudo evitar tomarlo en sus manos, era un niño muy curioso y por eso no logro evitar pensar usarlo. Miro hacia sus padres, quienes conversaban muy distantes de observarlo, así que lo tomo y coloco en su mano.

Súper, dijo a verse con dicho brazalete en sus muñeca, para rápidamente ver como frente a el y sus padres aparecía la imagen de algún lugar antiguo de Egipto

Papá, mamá, apenas puedo decir al querer mostrarle tal imagen, la cual rápidamente despareciendo antes sus ojos, - caracoles que súper,

Alex hijo, no toques ese brazalete, le advirtió Rick desde arriba a verlo

No lo are papá, respondió riendo ocultando su brazo

**Arriba**

Cielo sabes que no es normal, lo sabes

Richard solo es coincidencia, no creo que porque es el año del escorpión mis sueños signifiquen algo

Evelyn hemos pasado cosa extrañas lo sabes, esas coincidencias no son normales, así que por favor si vuelves a tener un sueño o algo extraño me avisas, oíste

Si amor, le contesto junto a un beso

Sabes que tu y Alex son lo mas importante que tengo, y no deseo que nada les pase, le confeso a besarla – y esto me preocupa, no es normal

Lo se amor,

Mañana volveré a Egipto y quiero que tu y Alex se vayan a casa de Lisa

Que, porque

Alguien nos quiere fuera, y veré quien es, le diré a Jonatan que los acompañe y hablare con unos amigos para que los cuiden

Rick

Compláceme, por favor

Esta bien iremos donde Lisa

Así me gustas, le susurró con un beso - te he dicho lo mucho que te amo

No, le contesto riendo a deslizar sus manos por el cuello de este y besarlo

No, repitió a besarla, - segura

Bien segura, le contesto

Te amo, le susurró a besarle el cuello

Yo también amor

Eso no es tuyo, verdad, pregunto a ver del barandal de las escaleras unas medias de mujer

Que, pregunto confusa aquella pregunta mientras Rick la echaba aun lado

Esto no es tuyo, expreso a tomar dichas medias y mostrárselas a Evelyn

Yo no dejo mis cosas así, lo sabes, le respondió

Jonatan dijeron ambos a recordar que el también vivía en la casa y que sufría de hacer ciertas invitaciones féminas cuando estos no se encontraban en las casa

Voy a matarlo, aviso Rick a lanzar aquello aun lado

Preparare la cena, aviso Evelyn riendo


	5. Chapter 5

**Sala, **

No se quita, se quejaba a intentar querer retirar de su muñeca el brazalete, pero que sin resultado podía lograr

Alex tesoro que haces, le pregunto Evelyn a descender las escaleras

Nada, respondió rápidamente abajar la manga de su chaqueta, y tomar un trofeo de béisbol y guardarlo dentro del cofre, para luego tomar la llave para rápidamente y esconderla dentro de un jarrón

Nada hijo seguro, le pregunto Evelyn riendo

Si mamá, nada, respondió a girarse y reírle

Tu padre me recordó que pronto será el año del escorpión, talvez te interesa leer sobre el, expreso a mostrarle dicho libro

Año del escorpión, súper, dijo a tomar el libro y verlo

Te gusto ir con nosotros, le pregunto a peinarle el pelo

Si, mucho, le respondió

Me alegro, y la llave Alex, preguntó a no ver la llave del cofre junto a este

Que llave, pregunto

Alex no jugabas con el cofre verdad

Mamá me dijeron que no lo tocara y no lo hecho, le contesto riendo

No sabes donde esta la llave, seguro, pregunto a buscar entre los bolsillo de Alex

Mamá no, se , Mom me haces cosquillas

**Segundo Nivel **

Pero aun después de destruir a las momias feas, logre tomar mucho oro y volver sano y salvo,

Así, cuanto oro tomaste, digo por curiosidad

Mucho, mira esto es uno de mis tantos tesoros, expreso a mostrarle una vara de oro forjado

Señor O'Connell, le llamaron 4 hombres de capa a detenerlo en medio del corredor

Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí, le pregunto

Es el señor O'Connell, escucho de aquella mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos oscura a detenerse frente a el

Depende que quien pregunta preciosa, le respondió

No creí que visitara otras mujeres, cuando es casado. Comento a ver a aquella rubia junto a el

Eres casado, le reprochó dicha mujer a verlo

Saquen la de aquí, ordeno aquella de sombrero negro a los hombres que la acompañaban

Por aquí se-ñorita, le encaminaron

Llámame, le exhorto a verla ser escoltada fuera de la casa por tales hombres

Si, apenas escucho de ella

Los conozco, debió preguntar a ser llevado a la fuerza por dos hombres y sentado en un sillón - por que si vienen por lo de Eddy le pagare, es que ya saben tengo que buscar el dinero

No venimos por parte de ningún Eddy, señor O'Connell, le contesto aquel hombre de turbante rojo

Lo conozco, pregunto a ver aquel hombre, creo que lo he visto ante, conoce a Zank

Donde esta su esposa, interrumpió aquella mujer a dejar aun lado su sombrero y tomar un de su bolso una serpiente negra

Evi, ella esta de excursión, lejos, apenas respondió a no poder evitar ver dicha serpiente

Cuando oí de O'Connell creí que era otro tipo de hombre, no es lo que esperaba encontrar

Ah lo dice por Dayse, Evi no es celosa

Que esto, pregunto el del turbante arrebatarle de la mano aquella vara

Eso es mió, reclamo

Es la vara. Expreso a ver la, y luego observarlo

Oiga eso es mió que no se la puede llevar

Silencio, le amenazo con la serpiente

Aquí esta, que te he dicho de invitar a tus amiguitas cuando no estamos, escucharon todos de Rick a entrar –

Hola cuñado, apenas le respondió este

Les agradeceré que lo que haya hecho mi cuñado, se lo cobren en otro lado y forma, aunque es un terco, es mi cuñado

Ya oyeron a mi cuñado, suélteme, le exigió Jonatan

Lo he visto antes, pregunto Rick a reconocer aquel hombre de turbante rojo

**Flash Black **

Vamos amor, solo es una recepción, le animo Evelyn a tomarle las mano

Sabes que no me gusta venir a estas recepciones, comento a ver la entrada del museo la presentación de la nueva adquisición de este y su celebración aquella noche

15 minutos y luego nos vamos, le pido

Okey Evi, 15 minutos y nos vamos, le aviso Rick

La celebraciones del mueso siempre debía contar con la presencia de su directora a cargo, algo que muchas veces el como esposo no le agradaba

No son celo Evi, le respondió a tomar una copa de champán

Amor, te conozco y en la forma que le saludaste vi celos

No es mi culpa que sea un débil y que su mano se haya zafado por un saludo

Pudiste a verle roto la mano

No exageres Evi

No exagero amor el pobre hombre tubo que meter la mano en la estatúa de hielo

Señora directora, escucharon ambos

Señor Hafez, expreso Evelyn a ver dicho hombre

Creí que anunciaría mis investigaciones, frente a los demás colegas aquí presente

No considere oportuno su investigación, cuando en esto momento el mueso lo necesito en la curación de las nuevos sarcófagos, creí haberle explicado eso punto esta mañana

Curar no es importante cuando allá fuera un mundo perdido

Le recuerdo que el comité como la dirección de este mueso no puede llevar el costo de sus investigaciones, cuando ahora se trabaja en la recuperación y curación de los sarcófagos de los guardianes de Seti ya encontrados

No apoye que niñas como usted tuvieran la presidencia en la dirección de este mueso, para que investigaciones importantes fueran paradas por estupideces

Su nombre, le pregunto Rick de mala forma a dejar aun lado su copa

Soy Balthus Hafez, le respondió este

Bien señor Hafez le recomiendo que cuide su boca al hablarle a mi esposa, no me gusta que le hablen así a y más cuando son pedantes como usted

**Ending Black **

Vio frente aquel hombre de ojos claros, reconociendo inmediatamente en el, al hombre que buscaba, para sin dudarlo lanzarle aquella víbora negra venenosa

Cuidado con las víboras, señora advirtió Rick a lograr atrapar la víbora y lazarla, sobre uno de aquellos hombres

**Sala**

Anda lávate las manos y luego me ayudas a leer los jeroglíficos del brazalete

El brazalete, repitió a ver el cofre

Si tesoro, anda mi niño y busca tu padre y tu tío, antes que lo tire por el balcón

Iría a lavarse las manos y luego a buscar a su tío y su papa, pero se detuvo a ver aquellos hombres entrar a la casa y rodearlos

Mama, dijo refugiarse en Evelyn

Tranquilo tesoro, expreso a sostenerlo a su lado mientras observaba aquellos hombres en su casa

Señora O'Connell, le llamo el quien parecía ser el líder del grupo

Rick, llamo a Evelyn ver aquellas armas y espadas

Le recomiendo que no llame a su esposo, no querrá que su hijo lo vea morir, le aconsejo este riendo

Que quieren, quienes son ustedes, le cuestiono

Vinimos por algo que usted tiene

Miro a su madre y sin dudarlo tomo en cofre en sus manos, comprendiendo que estos buscaban el brazalete

Por lo que veo no desean entregarnos el cofre, comento este riendo

Salga de mi casa, le amanzano a tomar un jarrón

Ya oyeron a la señora, Lock-Nah, salgan, escucharon de aquel hombre quien salía detrás de Evelyn y les hacia frente,

Ardeth Bay, expreso Lock-Nah al reconocer el rostro de este, al retirar la capa que le cubría

Tío, expreso Alex a reconocer aquel hombre

Evelyn tomo a Alex y salgan, le sugirió Ardeth a puntarle a Lock-Nah, y sus hombres

Si, respondió a tomar la mano de Alex

Ellos no van a ningún lado, advirtió Lock-Nah, a sacar sus espada y detenerle el paso

**Segundo piso **

Lo miro con asombro luego de que este atrapara su víbora y lanzara aun lado, sabia que no era un hombre que tuviera miedo a nada, por lo que sin pensarlo ordeno que lo mataran -Mátenlo, fue lo último que Jonatan escucho antes que Rick patera a un soldado tomara su arma y disparara

Rayos se quejo Rick cubrirse tras de un muro y hacerle frente a las balas,

Esto es mió. Aclaro Jonatan a tirarse por debajo de una mesa y alcanzar su vara, - te tengo celebro a besar dicho vara ,

Quita te ahí Jonatan, le grito Rick a tirarse aun lado al no poder continuar mas tras del muro

Mátenlos y traigan el brazalete, ordeno Balthus antes de salir junto a dama de oscuro

Vamos nos le grito Jonatan abrir una puerta y poder esconderse

Muéstrese señor O'Connell, le pidieron

Miro su alrededor detrás de aquel escritorio, sabia que con pocas balas no saldrían de allí, por que opto seguir a Jonatan dentro de aquellas habitación

Jonatan, Jon, le llamo a entrar aquel cuarto de baño y no verlo

Que, respondió este a salir de la tina llena de agua

Sal de ahí, le reprocho a sacarlo- dime que rayos hiciste ahora

No he hecho nada, le contesto

Te advertí que no te metieras en problemas y es lo primero que haces

Te juro por mi gato que no he hecho nada

Cierra la boca tu no tienes gato, le reprocho a pegarle

**Sala**

Mamá quien te enseño eso, le pregunto a verla dar un giro y patear a uno de aquellos hombres

No se corazón, le respondió a tomar un jarrón y pegarle

Mamá atrás, le aviso a ver aquel hombre saltar hacia ella, a lo que Evelyn detuvo con un golpe se puño

Wao mamá, le felicito a ver dicho hombre caer luego de ser golpeado

Esa hijo me la enseño tu padre, le explico a sacudir su mano riendo

Que tiene el cofre Evelyn, le pregunto Ardeth acercarse a ella

El brazalete del rey escorpión, apenas le respondió

Que, dijo a verla

Mamá, tío grito a verse frente de varios hombres

Dame el cofre niño, le amenazaron

Ven búscalo tonto, le contesto a empujar un gran estante, - uh eso dolió, expreso riendo luego de que estos quedaran bajo el estante

Que grande, expreso Alex asombrado al verse frente aquel hombre de turbante al mirarlo de arriba abajo

Dame a haga, pequeño le ordeno este a tomar un lado del cofre y halarlo

Oye no suéltalo, exigió Alex a intentar zafarse

Ya te tengo enano, expreso Lock-Nah a levantar a Alex por la camisa

Mamá, grito con fuerza a verse sacudido por Lock-Nah

Gracias por el cofre, agradeció Lock- Nah, a lanzar a Alex contra el suelo

Alex, llamo Evelyn a correr a el y abrazarlo- mi niño

Estoy bien mamá no te preocupes, le calmo Alex a abrazarla,

Seguro tesoro, le pregunto acariciarle el rostro

Si mamá, contesto,

Mi niño, expreso a besarle la frente

Mamá el cofre se lo llevan, aviso rápidamente

Ardeth tienen el cofre, le grito Evelyn

Este salto varios de los muebles caidos y disparo a varios de los hombres que le impedían el paso, librando así su camino, hasta verse frente a frente del hombre que osaba robar el cofre

Mamá atrás, grito Alex a ver Lock-Nah acercarse a ellos

Señora O'Connell se viene con nosotros, la aviso este a levantar del brazo a Evelyn

Suelte a mi mama, exigió a patearlo

Aléjate mocoso, le advirtió Lock-Nah a lanzarlo contra la pared

Alex, grito a verlo caer inconsciente

Quieta señora, le amenazo a los intento de Evelyn por ir con su hijo

Bestia es solo un niño, le reprochó llorando a patearlo, para poder librarse pero solo logro que este le pegara quedando inconsciente al instantes

Evelyn, grito Ardeth ver a Lock-Nah llevarla consigo sobre su hombro

Adiós Ardeth, expreso Lock-Nah a detenerse y lanzar una de sus daga, obligándolo así a Ardeth, retirar su intentos detenerlo,

**Segundo piso, cuarto de baño**

Tenemos que salir de aquí, sugirió a ver que la puerta no resistiría una bala más

Salir, por donde, pregunto Jonatan nervioso

Por ahí, señalo Rick a ver el único lugar de escape

Vamos a salta, pregunto a ver la ventana del baño

Si, Jon. Fue lo único que Rick le respondió a tomarlo del brazo y lanzarse con el hacia el techo una terraza cercana, - para rápidamente ya en suelo correr a cubrirse tras unos muros mientras una nube de balas digeridas desde la misma ventana del baño les seguían

Jon iré por Evi y Alex tu busca el carro, grito desde un muro

Esta bien, contesto este

Intento llegar a la entrada de la casa, pero el era difícil con aquellos hombres desde la ventana disparando, tenia pocas balas pero no las usaría hasta poder llegar a la casa y sacar a Alex y Evelyn,

Evi, dijo a detenerse y ver aquel hombre abordar con ella en una auto – Evelyn grito a correr hacia el auto, pero sus intentos por rescatarla se vieron nublados, a ser casi atropellado por dos autos mas, obligándolo, a tirarse a un lado mientras esto abandonaban el terreno de la casa

Esa era Evi, verdad, escucho de Jonatan al acercarse

Rick no le respondió, pues pensó en su hijo quien seguro aun estaba en la casa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa, pero su temor de encontrar algo que le lastimara lo detuvieron a llegar a la puerta de la entrada

Alex, expreso Jon a también temer por su sobrino a detenerse a metros de Rick

Papá, fueron las palabras que lo obligaron darse vuelta y suspirar profundo a verlo allí a salvo junto a Ardeth

Junior, hijo expreso al abrázalo y besarle la frente – esta bien dime, pregunto buscando en algún rasguño en el

Si papa, le contesto

Seguro Alex, pregunto Jonatan

Si tío, le contesto a verlo – papá se llevaron a Mamá

No te preocupes campeón la recataremos, tu que hace aquí, le pregunto a Ardeth a levantarse – mejor no me responda ahora debo buscar a mi esposa

Pero a donde, no sabemos a donde podrían llevar a Evi, expreso angustiado Jon

Al museo papá, ahí llevaran a mamá, aviso Alex

Seguro Alex, pregunto Ardeth

Si tío Ardeth, yo vi al señor Hafez bajar y subir al auto que se llevo a mi mamá contesto a verlo

A quien, pregunto Jon

Es quien que restaura en el museo tío, papá vamos, le pido a tomar de la mano a Rick y halarlo

Seguro Alex yo no creo que sea es señor, le pregunto Jonatan

Si tío, le respondió

Si Alex dice que Hafez estaba aquí, estaba, Juniors pasa más tiempo en el museo que en la casa, vamos


	6. Chapter 6

**Museo Británico **

Despertó desorientada y con manos y pies atados con una fuerte soga, descansado en lo que parecía un antiguo sarcófago. Se asombro a ver todo su alrededor, grande antorchas incididas las rodeaban, mientras vario hombres vestido de sacerdotes recitaban antiguo cánticos egipcio distinguiendo entre ello a Balthus Hafez

Meela el dame el libro, le pidió Balthus a detenerse frente lo que parecía una meseta de sacrificio

**Fuera del museo**

Me dirás que pasa, pregunto a abrir la portezuela del auto

Hace unos meses que varios hombres volvieron a Hamunaptra

Balthus era uno, le Rick interrumpió a tomar un arma

Si, el y esa mujer de nombre Meela

Que prefiere la Tauro o la escopeta, interrumpió a mostrarle ambas armas

La escopeta, le contesto a tomar dicha arma

Dime algo y no se supone que tú debías impedir que esto pasara de nuevo

Esa mujer sabe cosas que ningún ser debería saber, conoce todo lo que fue Hamunaptra y hasta la posición donde quedo enterrada la criatura,

No me gusta que otro sepan lo que no se, que me esconde Ardeth

**Flash Black**

**9:15 P.M. **

**Egipto. Hamunaptra **

Busquen a mi señor debe estar cerca, comento luego de que varias colmenas de escarabajo fuera descubierta,

Que busque en el centro, expreso a descubrir su otro de aquel Melaya

En el centro, ahí solo hay rocas, expreso a ver aquella mujer de largo pelo oscuro e iguales ojos

Ahí esta mi señor, informo

Ya oyeron a excavar, grito a los presente

Vaya muchos hombres para buscar un tesoro eh doc., escucharon de Red al acercarse

Veo que por fin decidieron aparecer, donde esta el cofre, le Balthus cuestiono a verlo a los 3

Bueno, no lo traemos, respondió Spivey mirando a sus compañeros

Los O´Connells aun tienen el Cofre, como también sus vidas, comento dicho mujer a verlos a los 3 mirarse

Les orden traerme ese cofre como las vidas de ellos, les reclamo Balthus

Cree que es fácil, ese maldito lugar casi nos mata, se quejo Red

El lugar estaba maldito, como también esta este lugar, comento Jacques a ver todo su alrededor

Le pagaron para que trajeran ese cofre, debieron cumplir con sus órdenes, le reprocho ella molesta

Señorita hicimos lo posible, pero si quiere lo intentamos de nuevo, pero esta vez tendrían que pagar mas, viajar a Londres no sale barato

No. no lo aran, Balthus que busque el cofre de los 5 jarrones negros, en el museo del cairo, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás

Ya oyeron vayan por ese cofre

Disculpen al museo, oigan ahí hay mucho seguridad, les recordó Red riendo

Se les pagara, ahora vallan, les ordeno Balthus

Adiós, se despidió Spivey mientras sus demás compañero se alejaban

Iremos a Londres y tomaremos el brazalete, expreso a Ver Balthus,

Creí que no quería ser vista por los O'Connell

Balthus se cosas que no imagina, sabia que sus tonto no traerían el brazalete, y que yo debo ir a Londres, allá mi señor podrá volver, y el señor O'Connell ya estará muerto ante de que eso pasa, antes de ir por los soldados de Anubis

Lo encontraron, celebro Balthus a oír a los hombres gritar el hallazgo de su búsqueda

Se abrió camino entre la multitud, hasta las afuera de la expedición, hasta su caballo, había escuchado con claridad los planes de aquellos, por que lo que debía tomar medidas y entre ellas era viajar a Londres.

**Ending Black**

Me quieres decir que el revivirán a Imhotep y con el brazalete a los soldado de Anubis, es un chiste, verdad le pregunto muy serio a Ardeth

No amigo, y en verdad lamento que tu y Evelyn estén en esto, pero así lo deparo el destino

Por lo menos tenemos el brazalete

No, los hombres de Lock-Nah tomaron el brazalete a llevarse a Evelyn

Yo creo que solo se llevaron mi trofeo de Béisbol tío, les informo Alex acercarse

Que, dijeron Rick, Ardeth y Jonatan a oírlo

Que tengo el brazalete, repitió a remangar su suéter y mostrar la muñeca donde traía el brazalete puesto

Es de oro, pregunto Jon a verlo – si es oro

El brazalete del rey Escorpión, expreso con asombro Ardeth

Alex no te dije que no tocaras las cosas, le reprocho Rick a sentarlo sobre el baúl

Papá, si no lo tuviera puesto los hombre que se llevaron a mamá lo tendrían

Rick eso nos da ventaja, sin el brazalete Imhotep no podrá hacer nada, solo con el brazalete pueden ser guiados hasta los soldados de Anubis

Guiarlo, que eso es una brújula, pregunto Jon

Por eso cuando me lo puse vi los templo de Karnac, comento Alex

Que, pregunto Rick

El brazalete mostrara el camino para llegar hasta los soldados, contando desde hoy hasta siete días, donde este liberara su poder y liberara a los soldados del escorpión

Alex quiétate eso tu, - le pido Rick - Ardeth luego hablaremos de por que no me avisaste antes, ahora busquemos a mi esposa, y Jon quédate con Alex

Pero papá yo quiero ir por mamá

Alex no será seguro espera aquí, le explico

Espera aquí Junior, le aconsejo Ardeth

Traeré a tu madre, devuelta junior, le prometió a besarle la frente – ahora por favor quítate ese dicho brazalete

Si papá

Jonatan no lo dejes solo, oíste, le pido Rick a ver Jon

Fuerte y claro, le contesto Jon

Toma la llave y espéranos con el auto encendido, pido Rick a lanzarle y marcharse junto a Ardeth hacia el museo

Espero que ahora no hayan momias feas, no me agradan

Tío, le interrumpió Alex

Si Junior, le contesto

No me puedo quietar el brazalete, le aviso a no poder quietárselo

A ver, expreso ayudarlo a quietárselo

Tío, no, me duele, se quejo

Pues Alex no sale, tengo que jalar

Creo se tranco tío

Tu no te preocupes Junior, déjatelo se te ve bien, luego le décimos a tu mamá que te lo quiete

**Museo **

Con un soplete rompió el sello del cofre, para luego mirar Meela y Balthus, a descubrir que el brazalete del Rey Escorpio no estaba y que solo un trofeo de béisbol allí se guardaba

Donde esta el brazalete, reclamo Balthus enojado

Debería estar ahí, expreso Meela confusa

Yo se quien lo tiene, aviso Lock-Nan a recordar a Alex – el niño lo tienen

Entonce Lock-Nan envía a tus hombres a buscar a ese niño, Meela ayúdame con el ritual para revivir a nuestro señor

**Minutos después**…….

Rip up, rip up, repito Balthus a levantar al aire sus manos, mientras un extraña sombra negra los rodeaba y le daba vida a lo que una vez fue una momia

Por dios volvió, lamento Evi a ver a Imhotep

Mi señor, saludo Balthus al inclinarse a la presencia de Imhotep

Que año es este, le pregunto Imhotep a ver todo su alrededor

El año del escorpión, le contestó Meela a cercarse

No le tenga miedo, le aconsejo Balthus a ver a Imhotep detenerse frente a ella

Yo no tengo miedo, contesto a Inclinarse frente a Imhotep

Sabes haces un par de año esto me hubiera parecido una terrible pesadilla, pero ahora veo que en verdad si es una pesadilla, pero no de un seño, comento a mirar a Ardeth mientras levantaba su arma y desde aquel balcón veían lo que pasaba

Yo me encargo de limpiarte el camino tu ve por Evelyn,

**Abajo en el almacén **

Espero que a mi señor le agrade el regalo que le traje, expreso Meela a pedirle a dos de los hombres que trajeran a Evelyn frente a ellos

Tu, expreso con desprecio Imhotep a ver a Evelyn de cara a cara

El fuego consumirá su cuerpo en honor a nuestro señor, señora Carnahan, le aviso Balthus, láncenla a fuego, ordeno este a sus hombres

No que hacen suélteme, grito aquellos hombres que alzaban el sarcófago donde la mantenía rehén, para así acercarla a las llamas de aquella gran hoguera preparada para el sacrificio, pero al ser lanzada fue sostenida rápidamente por Rick , quien había salido sorpresivamente de entre los cajones, cubiertos desde arriba por Ardeth

Amor le saludo al abrasarlo y besarlo luego de Rick le liberara las manos y las piernas

Estas bien, te lastimaron, le pregunto acariciarle el rostro

Si, y Alex.

Espera a fuero con Jon, vamos salgamos de aquí, expreso a tomar en sus manos dos de sus armas, y ubicar algún camino seguro para salir,

Rick, expreso luego de cubrirse detrás unos muros, mientras respondió el fuego

Que, contesto a disparar

Dame un arma,

Que, pregunto a verla

Richard solo no podrás, muéstrame a disparar y te cubriré

**Parqueo **

Crees que mamá este bien tío

Si Alex, no te preocupes, de peores cosas hemos salido, créeme, expreso a sentarse sobre el bonete del auto, - mejor háblame de es gran diamante, que tan grande es

Muy grande tío, esta en la cúspide de una pirámide, y ilumina todo un valla al darle los rayos del sol

Debían esperar que sus padres y su tío salieran del Mueso, por lo que optaron en recostarse sobre el bonete del auto y así poder observar el cielo estrellado de la noche. Por lo menos esos hacían a oír unos disparos y explosiones

Creo que debemos poner el auto en marcha Juniors, sucio Jonatan a levantarse y ayudar a Alex a Bajar de sobre el auto y dirigirse corriendo a la puerta del auto

Anda tío enciende el auto

Alex eso trato, le respondió mientras intentaba introducir las llaves en el guía

Tío, la rompiste, le reprocho Alex a ver la llave partirse en dos

Silencio Junior, yo soy el único que se pone histérico en momentos así, le reclamo Jon nervios

Que aremos tío, papá dijo

Ya se que dijo Alex, le interrumpió Jon

Tranquilo tío, le aconsejo Alex

Rick me va amatar, que aremos ahora


	7. Chapter 7

**Museo **

Rayos no, se quejo Rick a detenerse y ver a Imhotep tomar una vasija y soplar el contenido, donde 6 antiguos soldado egipcios volvían a la vida – no esos, se quejo

Sabían que debían detener a Imhotep, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, por lo que optaron en escapar de allí.

Evi, cielo que haces, le pregunto Rick a detenerse

Cierro la puerta, le contestó a poner detrás de la puerta un banco

Evelyn ello no usan las puerta vámonos, expreso a tomarla del brazo y correr hacia el estacionamiento

Donde esta Alex, pregunto a llegar al auto de Rick y verlo vació – Rick y mi hijo

Y eso, pregunto Ardeth a ver aquel autobús dirigirse hacia ellos, y luego frenar bruscamente frente a ellos

Suban, les grito Jon desde el guía

Porque en un autobús Jon, que le pasó a mi carro, le cuestiono Rick a subir con lo demás a este

Es una larga historia, le respondió

Mamá estoy bien, no te preocupes, le respondió entre los besos y abrazos de sus madre

Rick esto no corre mas rápido, pregunto Ardeth a ver aquellas momias salir del museo al romper los muros

Mi auto, mi auto se lamento a ver su carro quedar destruido al ser pisado por una de las momias, Jon te mato,

Ahora no será cuñado debo manejar, les recordó Jonatan a girar en u en una de las avenidas

Ardeth subiré a la parte posterior tu quédate aquí, le aviso Rick a cargar su escopeta y lanzarle un cargado a este

Bien, respondió este a cargar su arma

Evi, ustedes siéntense,

La vista de la cuidad desde el segundo piso del autobús era fantástica, claro dejando aun lado aquellas 6 que les perseguían

Odio a las momias, se quejo Rick

**Dentro de Bus**

Para desgracia del grupo aquellas momias habían sido los mejores soldados del Faraón Seti I, por lo que escapar de ellas, les seria difícil.

Jonatan intentaba abrirse camino entre la avenida, luego de haber tomado una vía contraria, mientras Ardeth por desgracias se enfrentaba con una momia a lograr entrar

Tío atrás, le aviso Alex a ver aquella momia luego de ser lanzada a fuera volver a entrar y lanzarse contra Ardeth

Que hacen en el medio, quiétense, grito Jon a girar el bus y llevarse en su camino dos coches estacionados- si no saben manejar no lo hagan, locos

Sobre el Bus las cosas no iban parejas, dos momias mantenían a Rick bastante ocupado, mientras una tercera le pegaba. Rick era un hombre hábil y fuerte por lo que busco la forma de tomar su escopeta disparar y librarse de dos de las momias mientras la tercera ahora solo contaba con la mitad de su cuerpo

Ohh, se quejo Jon a ver la entrada de un túnel al frente muy bajito para el bus – sujétense – gritó con fuerza lo que estaba abordo

Rayos, expreso Rick a ver que entrarían aun túnel, debía bajar de allí antes que el techo cayera a entrar allí, pero le fue imposible a caer al suelo luego que la mitad de la momia sostuviera sus pies

Quieres jugar juguemos, dijo a lograr liberar sus pies y patear dicho momia hacia arriba, dejándola impactada en al entrada del túnel – odio las momia, se quejo nuevamente a levantarse y sacudirse los escombros restantes del techo

Bien hecho tío, bien hecho, le felicito Alex a Jon a correr a guía

Gracias, apenas le respondió agitado

Por que a los de aquí les gusta, subirse a estas cosas, pregunto Ardeth a sentarse a recobrar aire

Por aquí los caballos harían un desastre, le contesto a Rick a entrar

Amor, expreso a Evelyn a levantarse y abrazarlo

Para ser mi primera experiencia en auto bus no estuvo mal, Jonatan, pero prefiero el auto de Rick, comento riendo al acercarse a Jonatan y Alex

Me gustaría saber como lo conducirían tú, con feas momias saltando como locas, no es fácil, expreso

Tranquilo Jon era un cumplido, expreso Rick a sentarse junto a Evelyn en los sillas de atrás

Ah bueno, gracias, dijo riendo

Caramba tío casi se queda sin techo, expreso a Alex a ver hacia el segundo piso del bus

No es nada solo son rasguños, le explico a Evelyn a verla revisar aquella manchas de sangre en su camisa

Prefiero ver si es así, amor, le contesto

Estoy bien no te preocupes, le susurro junto a un beso

Papá, mamá no hagan eso por favor, los veo, les reprocho Alex a ver sus padre besarse

Evelyn y Rick rieron para luego pedirle a Alex que se acercara, pero la presencia de aquel extraño en la puerta del bus cambio las cosas pues rápidamente tomo en sus brazos al niño huyendo con el.

Ardeth junto a Rick salieron del Bus tras de este, pero fueron detenido por una lluvia de balas, mientras que el extraño rápidamente abordaba un auto junto a los hombres que habían disparado, para poner en marcha el auto y macharse de allí

Ambos no podían disparar, no arriesgarían al que el auto se volcará con Alex dentro, pero tampoco permitirían que huyeran tan fáciles con el niño. Por lo que Rick no dudo en correr tras de este. Mientras Ardeth apuraba a Jon a encender el bus

Corrió con todas las fuerza que su cuerpo aun le restaba, sabia que su hijo corría peligro en manos de aquellos hombres, que le dañarían por vengarse del y Evelyn. Por lo que no dudo en intentar saltar a ver que el puente se elevaba permitiéndole así aquel auto una huida perfecta

Alex, gritó a ver desde el otro lado del puente el auto desaparecer,

La vergüenza y la impotencia de no haber salvado a su hijo no le daban las fuerzas para verse frente a Evelyn, quien lloraba no tener a su hijo en sus brazos

Lastimaran, a mi bebe, quiero a mi hijo Rick, exigía en llanto a abrazar a su esposo

Evi, expreso Jon a sentir el rapto de sobrino

Evelyn Imhotep no lastimara a Alex, no puede con el brazalete puesto

Que, pregunto confusa

Junior trae el brazalete del rey escorpión, le respondió Rick

Alex tiene el brazalete, expreso sorprendida

Si hermanita, le confirmo Jonatan

Mientras Alex porte el brazalete esta seguro, solo así Imhotep llegara a Karnac y los demás ruinas

Karnac, repitió mas calmada

Alex nos dijo que al ponerse el brazalete vio las ruinas de Karnac, le explico Rick

Karnac es el primer lugar donde deben ir para que el brazalete guíe hasta el próximo templo, allí podremos interceptarlos y rescatar a Alex

Ir allá, pregunto Jon para luego ser visto por todos, - digo y que haces aquí que no vamos por Alex

**Egipto, 10:05 A.M. **

Yo se que mi niño es fuerte, pero temo por el amor, expreso mientras junto a los demás se dirigían a buscar un transporte que los llevara mas rápido a Karnac.

Evelyn ya oíste a Ardeth no lo pueden lastimar, no te preocupes

Alex esta favorecido por los dioses Evelyn si el porta el brazalete en ellos los protegerán, le explico Ardeth

Tu tranquila Evi, Alex esta bien, le calmo Jonatan – y por cierto a donde vamos

A buscar un amigo, - contesto Rick a detenerse frente dos grandes viejas puertas de madera, quines repentinamente se abrieron permitiéndole la salida aun hombre de color de un parche en el ojo

Izzy, saludo Rick a reconocer a su amigo

Rayos O'Connell, expreso este con sorpresa y volver dentro y cerrar las puerta

Ese es tu amigo, pregunto Ardeth

Si, contesto Rick - Jon carga esto, le pido a lanzarle su valija

Amor yo creo que no esta muy feliz de verte, comento Evelyn riendo

Izzy es así, respondió a sacar una Tauro y retirarle le seguro y dispararle al cerrojo de la puerta, para así poder entrar junto a los demás

Yo creo que tu amigo, no desea tu visita, comento Ardeth a ver a Izzy correr

Izzy que pasa así saludos a tu amigo, le reprocho a guardar su arma

Vete O'Connell yo ya no le sirvo a la armada inglesa, le gritó de distante

Yo ya no trabajo para la armada, le contesto a tomar una vieja silla y lanzarla tras de Izzy, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibro y cayera

Así tratas a un amigo amor, le reprocho Evelyn

Si, respondió Rick- vamos Izzy te ayudare a levantar, expreso a levantar a Izzy

Así vienes aquí, a tirarme a suelo con tu viejo truco de la silla, le reprocho este molesto

Siempre funciona, expreso Rick riendo

Que quieres y que hace uno de eso aquí, pregunto a ver Ardeth observar algunas de las unas armas guardada en una mesa – no sabes que eso son raros del desierto, se debe tener cuidado con ellos

No seas payaso Izzy, por cierto que te pasó en el ojo,

A nada, es que me veo mas sexy así, le contesto a mostrar su ojo

Quítate eso, le reprocho Rick a quietar aquel parche y tirarlo aun lado

Oye dolió, se quejo Izzy

No exageres, y ahora escúchame, le pido mas serio

Y ella, le interrumpió Izzy a ver a Evelyn acercarse junto a Jonatan – es hermosa

Es mi esposa Izzy así respecta, le reprocho

Tú que, pregunto sorprendido

Pues yo creo Evi, que aquí no conocen la higiene, comento Jonatan a ver aquellos hombres de comer salvajemente en una mesa

Yo creo que no, expreso Evi a ver a lo lejos un hombre sentado en un antiguo retrete leyendo un periódico

Enserio es tu esposa, tu casado según se eras un hombre que amaba la aventura, expreso Izzy riendo

Así, escucharon ambos de Evelyn a entrar aquella pequeña terraza

Izzy mi esposa Evelyn O'Connell, Evi, Izzy Buttons, antiguo compañero de la armada

Hola, le saludo Evelyn

Es un placer señora O'Connell, expreso este a besarle la mano –

Igual, respondió Evi a ver a Rick riendo – según oí conoces cosas de mi esposo que yo aun desconozco

Oh si muchas cosas, si quiere el cuento

Izzy no vinimos a que hagas tus historia sobre mi, necesito tu ayuda

Ayuda, otra luego de lo ocurrido en ese lugar raro, no conmigo no cuentes

Lugar raro, repitió Evelyn a ver a Rick

Izzy estuvo en Hamunaptra, le explico Rick

Estuvo ahí, pregunto Evelyn sorprendida

Si y casi muero por culpa de este, ese lugar esta maldito

Izzy cállate porque desde que supiste que lugar era esa, fuiste el primero en huir

Y que quiere que me quedara,

Mira no vine a discutir eso, necesito que nos lleves Karnac

Allí hay muchos camellos llévatelos, señalo aun lado del lugar

Izzy no quiero camellos, quiero una avioneta, le explico

Avioneta, quiere que yo los lleve en mi avioneta, no

Por favor Izzy, rogó Evelyn

Izzy te pagare lo que quieras, expreso mostrarle dinero suficiente

Vaya O'Connell, que eres rico, pregunto a tomar aquel dinero y contarlo

Izzy en verdad necesito tu ayuda raptaron a mi hijo y solo en Karnac lo rescatare, le explico Rick

Tienes un hijo, pregunto a verlo

Si, se llama Alex, y tiene 10 años, le explico Evelyn a mirar a Rick

Oye Rick Ardeth tiene compañía, aviso Jonatan acercarse

Vaya, expreso con asombro a ver aquella vara de oro sobresalir de la mochila de Jonatan

Son los jefes de los Medjai Jon le explico Evelyn a ver aquellos hombres a lo lejos conversar con Ardeth

O'Connell si me das esa barra de oro te llevo, expreso Izzy

Rick miro a Jonatan quien junto a Evelyn observaban aquellos hombre a los lejos, tomando de la mochila de Jon sin que este la tomara, dicha Barra y entregándosela a Izzy

Si huyes sin cumplir el trato, te mato, oíste, le advirtió sin que Evelyn o su cuñado lo oyeran

Que, dijo este a verlo

Sabes que cumplo mis amenaza Izzy, y mas cuando mi familia esta en el medio,

No te preocupes, que no lo are, y si lo hago me matas,

**Minutos después **

Los jefes de las tribus estarán listos para detener los soldados de Anubis en caso de ser necesario, aviso Ardeth al acercarse a Rick

Espero que eso no sea necesario. Expreso Jonatan a ver los jefes marcharse en sus caballos

Vamos, sugirió Rick a tomar su valija y a la mano de Evelyn

Caminaron hasta la avioneta de Izzy, para partir a Karnac pero debieron detenerse a ver anclado un inmenso globo. Lo que provoco la sorpresa de todos

No me subiré ahí, aviso Jonatan al grupo

Por que ustedes no pueden mantener los pies sobre la tierra, preguntó Ardeth a mirar a Rick y Evelyn

No se respondió Evelyn riendo

Sabes que Izzy, tenias razón en algo, gritó Rick a tirar aun lado al valija soltar la mano de Evelyn

En que, pregunto este a cercarse

En que te matare ahora, le respondió a tomar un Tauro de sus costado y apuntarle

Todo lo tuyo es disparar y así solo lograras que nos maten,

Lo impulsivo nunca se le quitara así es mi cuñado todo a lo hace a la fuerza, comento Jonatan

Jon, le reprocho Evelyn

Que, pregunto este

Jonatan no enojes mas a Rick, le sugirió Ardeth

Izzy le explico que la única forma de poder llegar al rescatar a su hijo era tomándolos desprevenido, y que su globo era la mejor manera de hacerlo rápido y silencioso sin poder a nadie en peligro. Por lo que sin dar mas espera iniciaron el viaje a Karnac.

Mientras en algún lugar entre el desierto un tren ferroviario, hacia parada en una viejas vía,

Te encargaras de estar con el mientras no tenga sus poderes renovados, no debemos dejar a nuestro señor solo hasta entonces

Se que mi deber es velar por el Balthus, le respondió de mala manera – y mientras tanto yo tendré el libro de la muerte – expreso a tomar el libro negro

Aquí esta el niño, anuncio Lock- Nan a entrar con Alex en mano

Caramba ese el libro de la muerte, expreso sorprendido Alex a ver dicho libro en manos de aquellos

Vaya al aparecer sabes del libro, comento Meela riendo

El niño es como su madre Meela, le gusto las vidas pasada de Egipto

Eres como tu tonta mami, chiquito, le pregunto Meela riendo

Mi mama no es tonta bruja, le reprocho Alex molesto a sacarle la lengua

Cuidada como me hablas pequeño, yo no soy tu mama así que no me importaría castigarte le advirtió Meela a agacharse frente a Alex

Señora si no obedezco a mis padres, porque obedecerle a usted, contesto riendo

Porque yo si pondré bajo tus cobija una hermosa serpiente negra venenosa, le contesto junto aun beso en al frente – así que pórtate bien, entendiste

Si, contesto a limpiar su frente

Lock-Nan lleva al niño con el maestro, el desea verlo, le aviso Balthus a este

Y no lo dejes perder mi señor lo quiere sano, hasta llegar a Ansher, y no lo maltrates, le aconsejo Meela riendo – adiós amiguito

Tratare, se limito a responder antes de salir, Lock-Nan

Por unos minutos fue conducido por a través de aquellos vagones, para luego entrar aun lugar donde las velas y antiguas figuras egipcias hacían presencia

Yo no me empujes, reprocho a Lock-Nan

Lock-Nan, no quiso hacerlo, le explico aquel extraño de capa y mascara negra hacerle frente ambos

Vaya, expreso a saber quieren era el encapuchado

Veo que sabes quien soy,

Claro que se quien es, mis padre me dijeron que una momia fea quiso conquistar el mundo, típico en los malvado tonto

Cuidado como te expresa enano, le reprocho Lock-Nan, a pegarle en la cabeza

Oye no me peque, duele, le reprocho a girarse y pisarlo

Lock – Nan le reprocharía tal sublimación, pero la mirada de Imhotep lo detuvo, por lo que dejo que su señor se encargara. Alex sabía con frente a quien se encontraba, por lo que verlo reírse no le pareció muy gracioso

Tienes la fuerza de tu padre y la sabiduría de tu hermosa madre, un niño fuerte y sabio digno de portar el brazalete

Se que soy como mis padre no me tiene que decir, mi mama siempre me lo dices

Sabes que pasaras en 7 días con ese brazalete, le pregunto Imhotep agacharse frente a Alex y tomarle el brazo y ver el brazalete

Si, mostrara como llegar Ansher, donde las soldados de Anubis despertaran y conquistará el mundo, mi tío Ardeth lo dijo, le respondió Alex al alejarse su brazo de Imhotep

Pero olvido advertir les algo, explico

Que, pregunto Alex algo asustado

El brazalete consumirá a su portado en 7 días, le contesto

Eso si ni lo oí, expreso preocupado

Por eso evita escarpar, el tiempo corre en tu contra pequeño, le advirtió a Deslizar sus amo sobre el pelo rubio de Alex, mientras le señalaba aquel reloj de arena sobre una mesa

No me queda mucho tiempo, en 5 días el brazalete me matara, expreso asustado

Y yo tendré los soldados de Anubis y matare a tus padres

Mi papa no lo permitirá, el y mis tíos me rescataran y le partirá la cara otra vez

Seguro, le respondió Imhotep a mostrar su rostro consumido por los escarabajos y los siglos


	8. Chapter 8

**Vagón principal **

Señor llegaron los 3 hombres, aviso un soldado a entrar al compartimiento donde Meela Junto a Balthus esperaban

Perfecto, hagan los pasar, ordeno a levantarse

Vaya miren lo que se puede hacer en tren, esto esta muy bonito, comento Spivey a ver todo el compartimiento elegantemente decorado

Trajeron lo que les pedimos, cuestiono Balthus

Si lo traemos, pero habrá un cambio con la recompensa, explico Red a ver a Jacques

Cambio que cambio, pregunto a ver a Meela

Supimos que lo que buscamos mato hace 10 años a 3 Yankees y un egiptólogo, explico Red

Ese cajón esta maldito, lo advierte la tapa, continuo Jacques

Que estupideces son esas, se burlo Balthus

Miren yo no se si esta maldito o no, pero si se que debimos matar a 5 guardianes en el mazuelo y eso amigos lo hace el trabajo mas caro, explico Red

Mejor entreguen el cofre, y váyanse ante que orden a mis hombre sacarlos, les advirtió

Cuidado amigo, a nosotros no nos amenace, la advirtió Red a puntarla con su revolver al igual que sus compañeros

Si, no nos amenace, repito Spivey a puntar

Tranquilos les pagaremos, les comento Meela a reír y ver a Balthus – si me acompañan les llevare hasta su paga

Ves amigo, la hermosura es mas amable, expreso Red a bajar su arma y seguir a Meela junto a sus demás compañeros

Aunque solo contaba con 10 años, sabia comprender la magnitud del problema en el que el y sus padres ahora se enfrentaban. Sabia que su papá lo rescataría al igual que su mamá y tíos, talvez por eso mantenía mas calmado y procuraba mantenerse animado. Sabia que Lock- Nan, era su guardián hasta que no lo necesitaran más, algo que no lo preocupo mucho aun sabiendo que este lo quería muerto, pues por orden del mismo Imhotep debía ser trato y cuido con respecto, como debía ser por ser el portador del brazalete

Ya llegamos, interrumpió Alex en el silencio de viaje n

No le contesto de mala manera Lock-Nan

Ya llegamos, volvió a repetir

No, le respondió este de igual manera que la vez anterior

Ya llegamos, continúo preguntado a lo que Lock-Nan de muy mal humor le respondía que no, consecutivamente, según Alex insistía en preguntar

Ya llegamos, volvió a preguntar Alex con aquella risa producto de su necedad al molestar

No, le respondió Lock-Nan nuevamente, pero para esta vez a tomar una daga y clavarla entre dos de los dedos de Alex sobre la mesa

Caramba que puntería, expreso a ver sus dedos entre el filo de la daga

Que dice, falles, le explico Lock – Nana a tomar la daga

Falta mucho, iremos lejos, pregunto a verse nuevamente en silencio

Ya cállate, le advirtió a levantarse

Quiero ir al baño, aviso a ver a Lock- Nan tan molesto

**En otro ****vagón **

Red no me gusta este lugar, le confeso a verse en aquel lugar de velas y antiguas figura egipcias

Aquí le pagaran, solo escucharon de Meela luego se cerrar tan repentinamente la puerta

Este maldito lugar esta maldito

Por que siempre dices que todo esta maldito Jacque, maldito esto, maldito lo otro, expreso Spivey

Ya cállate Spivey, le reprocho Red -

Que, dijo este al reproche

Red abriría la puerta pero sentir aquel fuerte viento de se lo impidió

Que fue eso, pregunto Spivey, a mirar a los demás

Que rayos pasa aquí, pregunto Red nervioso

Yo me quiero ir, abran la puerta, gritó Spivey a intentar abrir la puerta, mientras Jacques y red disparaban a ciegas

El solo quieren que abran el cofre, abran lo y lo dejaran salir, le explico Meela abrir una pequeña hendidura en la puerta

No, gritó Jacques a ver a Spivey correr al cofre y abrirlo, dejando salir de este una fuerte ventisca de arena, alredor de ellos

**Baño **

Por los dioses es que no saben usar un baño aquí, se quejo Alexa encontrar aquella suciedad

Has y deja de fastidiar, le reprocho Lock-Nan

Tiene que ser aquí, esta muy sucio, expreso disconforme del servicio

Has oh no, es tu problema

Esta bien, que humor

Apura, le exigió molesto

Te importaría no ver, le exigió

No puedo creer esto, se quejo Lock-Nan a girarse y darle la espalda a Alex

No confió, así, expreso Alex a ver a Lock-Nan

Mira mocoso, me tienes alto, se quejo de una buenas vez Lock-Nan a girarse y tomar a Alex del suéter

Oye amigo recuerda que debes cuidarme, le recordó a sotar su suéter de la rudas manos de Lock-Nan, así que sal

Te estaré vigilando, el advirtió este disconforme

Si, si, repitió Alex a cerrarle la puerta justo en la nariz, - por que son tan puercos aquí es que nadie sabe bajar el retrete que asgo, se quejo a bajar la palanca del baño,

Carambola, expreso a ver el, que el escape del agua caía directamente a los rieles a través de un agujero donde posiblemente podría escarpar,

Abrió la puerta donde rápidamente vio los cuerpos ya sin vida de los 3 ladrones de tumba, los cuales sin remordimiento cruzo hasta llegar a la presencia de Imhotep, quien ya se encontraba completamente regenerado

Mi señor, expreso en reverencia a verse miranda por este, quien le levanto el mentón y la beso, para luego ser interrumpido por un frenazo imprevisto seguido por el sonido de varios disparos

El niño, expreso Imhotep luego de que ambos puerta de abrieran, permitiendo ver a los lejos a Alex correr hacia las antiguas ruinas de Karnak**,**

Es Karnak mi señor, expreso Meela a reconocer el lugar, para luego ver volar sobre los aire a los soldado que le disparaban a Alex

Corrió hacia las ruinas, en busca de refugio, pero debió detenerse a sentir el poder del brazalete mostrarle su nueva parada, el templo de Abu Simbel

Muy mala idea, escucho de Imhotep quien se hacia camino sobre las aguas de un pequeño pozo, luego de haber presenciado los imágenes de Abu Simbel

Oh oh, se quejo Alex a ser levantado varios metros del suelo, por Imhopet

Ya el sol comenzaba a caer, así lo vio en el horizonte ante de sentarse junto a Ardeth, quien permitía a un Búho posarse en sus manos

Bonita ave, comento Jon

Es más que un ave, es mi amigo, Horus es muy ágil e inteligente, es único

Bueno único para mi es esto, expreso a tomar su vara, del timón del globo, - es lo único que queda de mi fortuna, luego que unos vándalos me robaran

Según se Jonatan lo perdiste en las apuesta

Pues no fue así mi querido amigo Ardeth

Bueno si tu lo dice te creeré, por le momento cuídalo tu amigo en el timón lo ve con avaros ojos

Eso are, respondió Jon a cubrir con su chaqueta dicho vara

Esa vara Jonatan vale mucho y no por ser de oro, procura que Rick la tenga a mano cuando sea necesario, le aconsejo a permitirle el vuelo a su ave

Que, expreso confuso Jon a tal comentario

Debía mantener la calma y las preocupaciones apartadas, mientras su hijo estuviera lejos de ambos. Sabía que su esposo también sufría aquel alejamiento, aunque fuera un hombre fuerte y rudo, que en el fondo al igual que ella sentía la misma necesidad de llorar su dolor.

Miro a Rick quien tal vez buscando una forma de estar tranquilo había decidido limpiar una de sus armas, tal vez así su preocupación por su hijo lo despajarían un poco. No quiso molestarlo, pues sabia que el se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con Alex y que sentía vergüenza a verla luego que este no pudiera hacer nada para evitar el secuestro de Alex. Se levanto de su asiento y procuró buscar la paz que necesitaba en ese momento a ver el horizonte. Tal vez ver el sol esconderse le traería paz a si agonía.

Se dejo perder en las oscuras nubes grises de la tarde que poco a poco volvían el cielo Egipto en una noche mas, mientras una voz distante susurraba al viento unas antiguas palabras.

Es hora de recordar quien eres y quienes fuimos, en el pasado

Quien fuiste en tu vida y que parte fuiste de la mía

Que aquel amor eterno jamás perdido, renazca en este nuevo tiempo

Mientras parecía transportarse a lo que una vez fue su vida pasada en el antiguo Egipto, - Vamos princesa, demuestre que sabe hacer, escucho de aquella joven de mascara de plata, lo que la hicieron comprender quien era en Aquel momento. Mientras en ese entonce su padre el Farón Seti I, le miraba con orgullo al presenciar como todos los presentes, aquel enfrentamiento entre su hermosa hija la princesa Nefertiri y su futura esposa Anck-Su-Namun.

Como princesa tenía deberes en el reino, entre ellos, era ser la protectora del Brazalete del Rey Escorpión, junto a los guardias reales los Medjai, pero entre aquellos deberes, estaba velar por su padre, el farón, quien ciegamente había caído en las redes de la hermosa Anck-Su-Namun. Sabia que su futura madrastra no era un ser de confiar, así lo veía en la forma que esta miraba tras espalda de su padre al Sumo Sacerdote. Pero que por falta de pruebas nunca logro de mascarar

Como todas las noche salía a las a fuera de los balcones a disfrutar del esplendor de las estrella, pero aquella noche, del otro lado del balcón presencio lo que por mucho tiempo había sospechado, a Anck-Su-Namun en los brazo de Imhopet. Pero su sorpresa aumento mas cuando su padre entro y descubrió con espanto la traición de su Sumo Sacerdote y futura esposa. La ira en el se hizo esperar, como también la reacción de Imhopet y Anck-Sun-Namun, quienes en ese momento decidieron poner le fin aquel momento

No grito con todas sus fuerzas a ver como aquella daga empuñada por Imhopet le arrebataba la vida de su padre,

Evi, grito a verla caer al vacío, al correr a sujetarla

Medjai, Medjai mi padre lo necesita, grito mientras en sus lágrimas veía, como era la muerte de su padre

Vete corre, le pido a oír las Medjai querer entrar

Señor debe irse, aconsejo aquel sacerdote quien como los demás desea van la liberta de su señor

Vete por favor, le suplico a besarlo

Bajo la sombra de aquella noche de luna clara aquel conjuro para reencarnar volvía a repetirse tras de 9 años de haberlo intentado.

Meela tras un trance con su pasado revivía lo que una vez termino con su joven vida junto a Imhopet.

Mi cuerpo ya no será mi templo, anuncio ante aquello Medjai a tomar una daga y terminar con su vida

Imhopet termino de conjurar las últimas frases de libro de la muerte, para luego sentir una fría ventisca en el aire acompañada de una neblina negra la cual rápidamente cubrió el cuerpo ahora inconsciente de Meela.

Imhotep, expreso a despertar y ver se allí junto a el

Vamos Evi, reacciona le pido acariciarle el rostro

Rick, respondió algo aturdida al despertar

Evelyn que pretendías, Salir volando, le reprocho Jon

Jon, le reprocho Rick

Se quien era antes, porque encontré el brazalete, les explico Evelyn a Rick

De que hablas hermanitas

Yo era la protectora del brazalete, y mi padre era Seti I amor,

Seti I, repitió Rick

Evi, yo creo que te pegaste duro hermanita

No, no me pegue, estuve ahí, vi a mi padre y como Anck-Su-Namun junto a Imhopet lo mataban, amor digo la verdad créeme

Ella dice la verdad Rick, comento Ardeth

Tu también, dijo Jonatan

Ustedes están destinados a estar junto, tu Rick eres y fuiste una vez un Medjai sagrado, con el deber de velar y proteger a la Princesa protectora del brazalete

Ardeth creo que el volar te esta afectando, comento Rick

Amigo una vez te hable que todos tenemos un destino, tu marca en el brazo el símbolo de un Medjai sagrado, encontrarte con Evelyn no fue casualidad era su destino estar junto y ponerle fin a los oscuros planes del Rey escorpión o cualquier mal que regresara

A ver si entiendo mi hermana es una princesa antigua y mi cuñado un Medjai sagrado, comento Jonatan a oír tal relato, es enserio

Rick se que suena extraño, pero es así, ambos saben que en sus vidas cosas extraña pasan, por eso Alex porta el brazalete, el lleva en sus venas la sangre de la antigua protectora y el sagrado Medjai, solo ustedes podrían portarlo sin problemas y ahora Alex también

Amor, expreso Evelyn a ver a Rick en silencio

No creo en destino, pero si es así como detendría estos, pregunto Rick muy serio

Amigo, yo solo se como comienza no como debe terminar, mi deber aquí ayudar no intervenir en el destino

Muy interesante el aporte, comento Jonatan

Esperaría el nuevo día lejos de sus padres y en compañía de aquellos desconocidos, y principal enemigo de sus padres

El niño extraña a su mami, escucho de Meela al cercarse

Que le importa, le respondió Alex a levantarse

Mas te vale que te portes bien, porque sino Lock-Nah te enseñara a como portarte, duerme bien y cuidado con los alacranes, pequeño, - le aconsejo a peinar aquel revuelto pelo rubio

No te toque, le reprocho al apartarse

Cuídalo, le ordeno a Lock-Nah quien le traía algo se agua

Si te mueves te mato, le advirtió a entregarle de mala manera aquella vasija con agua

Mientras tenga el brazalete no puedes tocarme, así que cálmate, le recordó riendo Alex

No lo tendrás siempre, le respondió

Quien dice que no, le contesto riendo

Mocoso malcriado, expreso con enojo

El brazalete, dijo Alex a mostrar el brazalete y detener a Lock-Nah

Disfruta ahora mocoso porque luego lo are yo a poner mi espada en tu cuello

Si... si como si me diera miedo

Mejor cállate y duerme, y cuidado con querer huir de nuevo, le advirtió este a marcharse

El sol había vuelto a iluminar las grandes planicies del desierto, mostrándole a Rick y los demás un antiguo camino Ferroviario, donde un gran tren en medio de la nada esperaba,

Esta vacío, grito Jonatan desde uno de los vagones a entrar y no encontrar nada

Maldición, expreso con furia Rick a patear una silla

Tenia todas las esperanzas de recobrar a su hijo, pero ver desde lejos la cara de Rick, la hicieron comprender que no seria así. Sentía perderse a no tener a su hijo cerca, pero debía sacar las fuerzas para seguir adelante y enfrentar aquel problema.

Sabía que su esposo como su hermano y Ardeth hacia lo posible por recuperar a su niño, pero ella como madre también lo aria, sentía que algo más allá que su preocupación la invadía. Y que debía buscar el porque, así que camino por aquellas ruinas en busca de aquello que la traía, hasta que detrás de unos muro vio el pequeño suerte calcetín de su hijo atado a una rama donde en su base estaba diseñada la Isla de Philae

Richard, grito con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención de todos

Que pasa, escucho de Rick al llegar allí junto a los demás

Nuestro bebe nos dejo una señal, le respondió al agacharse frente dicho diseño de arena y agua

Alex siempre sabe como jugar, expreso Jonatan

Es la próxima parada, expreso Ardeth a ver a Rick

Entonces allá los encontraremos, expreso Rick

Debía llegar a la Isla de Philae, lo más rápido posible por lo que nuevamente volaron en el globo hasta dicho lugar, mientras sus Imhopet y los sueños usaban antiguo botes

Pero que asgo que esto, pregunto luego de que le sirvieran un plato de comida

Es avena mocoso, así que come, le reprocho Lock-Nah al marcharse

Mi mamá cocina mejor, - le grito - fuchi, expreso a tirar por la borda dicho plato

Meela, escucho de Balthus

Soy Anck-Su-Namun, no Meela, corrigió a girarse y ver a Balthus

Que, respondió este

Balthus, escucho de Imhopet

Si mi señor, respondió este a brindarle una reverencia

Que le sirvan algo de comer al niño, no quiero al portador del brazalete enfermo, expreso este a ver a Alex leer el la cubierta

Ya lo hicimos seño, respondió

A mi señor no le gusta que le responda Balthus, así que obedece, le sugirió Anck-Su-Namun

Enseguida lo hago señor, contesto este al inclinarse y marcharse

Ese niño tiene sangre sagrada, los dioses le favorecen, comento Anck-Su-Namun a ver dicho niño leer

Evi, le llamo al acercarse a este y abrazarla

Amor quiero a mi bebe, expreso a sostener las brazo de Rick que las sostenían de su cintura

Te prometo que te lo traerá sano y salvo, le prometió a girarla y abrazarla

Lo extraño mucho amor, quiero devuelta a mi niño, expreso llorando

Para los dos días siguientes habían volado hasta la Isla de Philae, donde Alex nuevamente les guío el camino esta vez hasta Abul Simbel, donde allí esperaban encontrar otra nueva dirección.

El camino hacia Abul Simbel seria largo y muy aburrido, por lo que opto en continuar leyendo el libro que su madre le había entregado antes del imprevisto. Viajar sobre camellos por las áridas arenas del desierto no era lo que había querido hacer para sus vacaciones y mucho menos sin sus padres e tío cerca.

Uaoo… un búho, expreso con asombro a ver la sombra de dicha ave volar sobre el

_**Globo.**_

Horus, dijo Ardeth a ver dicha ave volar hacia el

Que respondieron los ancianos, pregunto Rick a ver dicha ave posarse en el brazo de Ardeth

Todos los jefes de las tribus esperan, la nueva posición, le respondió Ardeth a leer la nota traída por Horus

Rick, llamo Evelyn a ver desde la proa del globo, a la distancia un valle y manantiales

Vaya desde cuando existen lugares paradisíacos así por a qui, comento Jonatan a ver como los demás el lugar

Esto una vez fue del antiguo Egipto Jon, le explico Evelyn

Así te quería encontrar maldito soplón, le grito Lock-Nah a tomar desprevenido a Alex quien con migajas de pan, diseñaba la nueva ruta para sus padres

Lock-Nah suéltalo, le ordeno Imhotep a dejar aun lado su tunica

Si señor, respondió a bajar a Alex

Veremos si tus papitos podrán seguirnos ahora que mi señor los mate, comento Anck-Su-Namun a ver a Imhotep en el centro del río y elevar toda el agua hasta los acantilados


	9. Chapter 9

**En globo,**

Rick amigo el destino le depara muchas cosas aunque a veces la desconozcamos

Mira Ardeth a mi no quieras convencerme de que soy un sagrado Medjai, en verdad lo que mas me interesa en estos momentos es recuperar a mi hijo

Oigan, escucharon de Jonatan

A ver si entiendo una fea momia volvió de quien sabe cuanto siglo a vengarse, O'Connell que rayos pasa, yo no vime a morir por una maldita momia, se quejo Izzy

Oigan, repitió Jonatan a escuchar a través de las estrechas montañas un gran estruendo a cercarse muy rápido hacia el globo

Que, le respondieron

Que es eso, pregunto a señal aquel gran muro

Rayos, grito Rick al comprender que era un ataque de Imhotep

Sosténganse, grito Izzy a tomar el timón del globo e girarlo

**Valle, **

Papá, Mamá, tío Jon, Ardeth, murmuro mientras su mejilla eran mojados por varias lágrimas, mientras Imhotep volvía a salir del río y se alejaba junto Anck-Su-Namun

A quien le dejaras aviso ahora mocoso, se burlo Lock-Nah

Las espesas ramas de los árboles y la rapidez de Izzy en contralor la caída del globo los llevo con vida a la tierra. Aunque con daños considerables en el globo

Odio volar y que algo raro aparezca, se quejo Jonatan a sacudir su ropa

Esta bien, pregunto ayudar a Evelyn ponerse de pie

Si amor, y tu,

Si, y tu Ardeth

Porque siempre que subo algo que vuela cae, prefirió preguntarle Ardeth a tomar sus cosas

Porque una maldición nos sigue, le contesto Jon al acercarse

Jon, le reprocho Evelyn al comentario

Que, respondió este

Izzy crees poder reparar esto ante de que volvamos, pregunto Rick

Que, O'Connell esta loco, estamos en el medio del desierto como rayos quiere que repare un globo

Izzy eres hábil sabrás como hacerlo, le contesto

A caso no ves que necesito aire caliente, para inflar nuevamente el globo, que por cierto tiene un gran agujero, le explico Izzy molesto

Resuelve y luego te quejas, Jon tomas algunas cosas y vamos, le pido Rick a tomar su valija

Dime algo O'Connell por si a caso viste alguna planta de aire o mejor no viste bestias hacerlo, porque si no te has dado cuenta en este lugar no hay nada que me ayuden a inflar el globo

Hazlo Izzy, solo se limito a responderle Rick a tomar la mano de Evelyn y dirigirse bosque dentro

Jonatan, le llamo Ardeth luego de haber liberado a Horus con un nuevo mensaje para los jefes de las tribus que muy cerca les seguían los pasos

Ya voy respondió este a tomar rápidamente la vara de oro y seguir a los demás

El lugar era espeso y muy tenso, pero aun si busco lo alto y claro de un risco y desde allí con su escopeta, ubico aquella ave, que alzaba el vuelo entre las altas ramas de los árboles.

No se ustedes pero tanta tranquilada me asusta, expreso Jon

Jon cierra la boca y camina, le sugirió Rick a guiar el sendero junto a Ardeth

Eso fue un disparo verdad, debió preguntar Jon luego de que algún lado del bosque el sonido de un disparo se regara por todo el bosque

Horus, dijo Ardeth a detenerse y mirar a Rick

Pobre Horus, lamento Jonatan

Debo avisarle a los jefe donde esta ubicado en templo, deben seguir si mi, explico Ardeth

Ardeth te necesito aquí, le explico Rick

Ardeth es Alex, por favor ayúdanos, le pido Evelyn

Amigo por favor, ayúdame a recuperar a mi hijo, luego te ayudare a enfrentar a los soldados

Esta bien, vamos, respondió a continuar el camino

**9:00 P.M.**

Desde la altura de un risco habían localizado a los hombres de Imhotep y a Alex, por lo que el plan a seguir seria interceptarlos y así detenerlo y recuperar al niño

Oigan como habrán reducido esa cabeza, debe ser interesante ver como lo hacia verdad, - escucharon de Jon quien bajo a la luz de una antorcha observa ciento de cabeza reducida y cosida una a otra, lo cual solo provoco las miradas atónitas de sus compañero- digo fue un decir

Soldados del Cesar, hombres de la armada de Napoleón, comento Balthus a caminar entre aquellos cadáveres allí colgados – todos del siglo pasado

Oye Ardeth y sabes usar esa espada, pregunto a ver como este guardaba dicha espada

Y tú sabes usar esa escopeta, le pregunto al acercarse

Fui 5 veces campeón al tiro, en el club, se que hago, le respondió

Y yo manejo las espadas desde niño, tanto que ningún hombre ha podido vencerme con ellas, le respondió

Que recuerde Rick lo hizo, comento Jon riendo

Solo un Medjai sagrado como Rick puede desarmar un Medjai líder

Bueno eso no lo sabía

Además para matar a un soldado del ejército de Anubis debe contársele la cabeza

La cabeza, como, porque no creo que dejen hacerlo, expreso Jon riendo

Solo con rapidez y agilidad de hace, le respondió Ardeth mientra la punta de su espada hacia presión en el cuello de Jon

Eso si fue rápido, apenas elogio a sentir la presión de dicha espada

Solo con rapidez se hace eso, le aclaro Ardeth a guardar nuevamente su espada

Luego de varios minutos de haber planeado con certeza la fase de rescatar a Alex, Ardeth y Rick bajaron hasta el valle, mientras Jonatan y Evelyn desde arriba les cubrían las espaldas

Jon por favor no falles allá a bajo esta mi esposo y mi hijo y no deseo perderlo ambos, no me falles, le pidió preocupada de lo que pudiera pasar allá abajo

Hermanita, nunca te he fallado y menos ahora lo are, le respondió a cargar su escopeta

**Valle de An- Sher **

Regionario romanos, soldados del pelotón de Napoleón, todos del siglo pasado, comento Balthus a ver los cadáveres de los que una vez se atrevieron en ir de expedición aquel valle y solo encontraron la muerte

Seguían el sendero que los llevaría al templo de An-Sher, guiados por Imhotep. El ambiente era tenso y sombrío, de aquel lugar se rumoraba la historia de que seres malditos allí rodeaban, causando una muerte maldita y dolorosa aquellos que osaran caminar por allí.

Que fue eso, pregunto uno de los hombres a sentir una fuerte ventiscas acompañada de un extraño silbido. Luego seguido por la desaparición de varios hombres, lo que provoco que Lock-Nah, ordenara que se dispersaran.

Luego de varios minutos la presencia de cientos pequeño seres de apariencia fúnebre se hizo notar al alrededor de todo el grupo, el cual poco a poco se iba reduciendo a la minoría, por lo que debían llegar la templo lo mas rápido y para ello debían dejar lo que estorbaban y eso incluía tener que ser guardián protector de un niño, que en aquel momento solo provocaría lo muerte por algún descuido

Mato al niño, le pregunto Lock-Nah a Balthus

Mi señor, el niño, aun lo necesitamos, pregunto Balthus a cercarse lo mas rápido que pudo através de la maleza hacia Imhotep

Tráigame el brazalete, se limito a responderle

El brazalete, repito

No oíste Balthus trae el brazalete, y mata el niño ya no lo necesitamos-le reprocho Anck-Su-Namun

Le brazalete es la llave, no lo sabia, expreso sorprendido, Lock-Nah trae el brazalete y mata al niño

Con gusto, respondió este al abrirse camino entre los hombres y la maleza

Imhotep, grito a verse rodeada por varios de aquellos seres, este rápidamente corrió a su resguardo lo que provoco la huida repentina de estos

Te llego la hora amiguito, le advirtió Lock-Nah a tomar su espada

Con fuerza intento librar sus manos de aquel le aprisionaba, la amenaza de Lock-Nah había llegado a sus oídos y sabia que esta vez nada lo salvaría, entonce cuando veía mas la cercanía de Lock- Nah este hacia el, un disparo distante hizo caer con muerte del que le sujetaba librándolo

Alex, escucho de algún lado, Papá, dijo a reconocer la voz de su padre – Papá grito con fuerza a verse contra un árbol y Lock- Nah frente, quien no dudo en empuñar su espada y atacarle a muerte.

Pa, apenas dijo a verse sobre los hombros de Rick quien rápidamente lo había salvado de la espada de verdugo

Ardeth, expreso con desprecio a ver su camino obstruido por este

Lock-Nah, expreso este a sacar su espada

Terminare de una buena ves con el líder de los Medjai y tu sangre será mi trofeo, anuncio Lock-Nah a también empuñar sus espada

Papa atrás, le advirtió Alex a ver a 3 seres correr tras de ellos

Rayos, expreso Rick a girarse y dispararle

Evi que era eso, debió preguntar Jon luego de que su hermana le hubiera disparado a 2 pigmeos que se había abalanzado contra Rick y Alex

Jon ahora no, le respondió esta intentando ver a su hijo y esposo

El rápido giro de su espada y su gran agilidad le permitieron terminar de una buenas vez con aquel que osaba en querer destruirlo, ahora tenia a sus pies a Lock-Nah, quien antes de morir se vio de rodillas frente a líder los Medjai.

La enemista entre los Medjai y los hombres rojos había existido desde innumerables generaciones de legiones, pero como en todas ellas, solo los Medjai salían airosos de sus encuentros. Pero el destino no siempre parecía favorecer a los soldados de los dioses, pues sentir el gatillo de un arma en su espalda le advertía a Ardeth que su muerte estaba cerca. O por lo menos eso creyó luego de que el disparo de una escopeta le librara de una muerte segura aquella noche

Gracia, expreso a ver desde el risco a Jonatan, quien luego de un disparo libro a Ardeth de morir allí

Vamos Jon bajemos por mi niño, expreso Evelyn a ver que todo en el valle se habían ido

Seguro campeón, le cuestiono su padre preocupo por algún daño

Papá estoy bien seguro, le respondió

Alex, escucharon de Ardeth al acercarse

Hola tío, saludo este

Rick iré con los jefes, tu detén a Imhotep, aviso Ardeth antes de irse

Mi niño, escucharon de Evelyn a cercarse y abrazar a Alex

Mamá, respondió este abrazarla

Ardeth de que va rápido, comento Jonatan a ver a este desaparecer entre la maleza rápidamente

Mi bebe, expreso a besarle la frente

Oye cuñado que eran esa pequeñas cosas verdes, de hace, rato, pregunto curioso Jon

Ah eso eran pigmeos, nada de que preocuparse , le contesto

Pequeñas señales de sol avisaba en nuevo amanecer de aquel nuevo día, lo que le recordó a Alex su destino al cumplirse los 7 días de haberse colocado el brazalete del Rey Escorpión -Mamá Papá vamos al templo, el sol ya saldrá, aviso a intentar alar a su madre de las manos

Que pasó campeón, pregunto preocupado Rick a ver tal reacción en su hijo

Mi niño que pasa, porque quieres ir allí

Alex no querrás ir allí, deja que tu papá se encargue de ir, nosotros lo esperamos lejos,

No tío tengo que quitarme el brazalete

Alex se te ve muy bien déjatelo,

Mamá si no llego al templo ante que salga el sol me muero, le explico Alex

Que, expreso Evelyn confusa

Hoy cumplo 7 días con el brazalete, y me matara si el sol lo toca

Rick, expreso Evelyn preocupada a ver distante el sol despertar

Vamos campeón, dijo Rick a tomar a su hijo y correr hacia el templo

Llegar al templo no era tarea fácil, por lo menos no para Balthus y los pocos hombres que se habían logrado salvarse del primer ataque. Imhotep junto a Anck-Su-Namun no corrían con el riesgo de ser asesinados por lo que había tomado iniciado sin problema su camino al templo en busca de los soldados de Anubis

Ustedes dos quédense y deténgalos, yo iré con el maestro al templo, este se los agradecerá el cielo, le aseguro Balthus a detener dos de los soldadas para luego correr entre el bosque

Que dijeron ambos a ver que aquellos seres les seguían más de cerca

Yo no moriré por nadie, me voy, contesto a seguir corriendo para así salvar su vida

Corrían hacia el templo que se encontraba del lado oeste del valles, mientras atrás eran seguidos por cientos de pigmeos verdes armados de lanzas, dagas y dardos.

Dijiste que no eran pigmeos que no debía preocuparme, pero veo que demonios feos y asesinos, le reprocho Jon a correr junto a su cuñado, hermana y sobrino por aquel sendero

Jon corre más rápido y cállate, le reclamo Evelyn


	10. Chapter 10

Las cosas se estaban poniendo mucho peor de lo que pensó, por lo que en un descuido perdido el contacto visual de su familia para encontrarse de otro lado del sendero en compañía de uno de los hombres de Balthus, quien también corría la mala suerte de ser perseguido por 2 pigmeos

Un cementerio, dijo a detener y resguardarse en el – aquí no podrán pasar, es tierra sagrada

Seguro, le cuestiono este

Si, ves los pilares alrededor son de protección, aquí no pueden pasar, ves dijo a ver dichos seres seguir de largo por el camino – estomas a salvo

Si, celebro con alegría su compañero ante de que de la nada un pequeño de lanza le atravesara

Lo siento me equivoque, se disculpo Jon a volver a correr

Rick, debemos ir por Jon, pidió Evelyn a no contar con su hermano

Espérenme, escucharon de Jon quien rápidamente cruzo aquel árbol caído

Vez cielo tu hermano ya volvió, le contesto Rick a tomar una dinamita de su bolso

Para qué es eso, pregunto Jon a llegar al extremo de Rick, y ver dicha dinamita encendida

Tío y esa pregunta, expreso Alex

Vamos corran, grito Rick a lanzarla la dinamita contra los pigmeos que cruzaban el árbol, la cual provoco el derrumbe de este y los pigmeos.

Papá, le llamo Alex a sentirse algo indispuesto

Richard el brazalete, le aviso Evelyn a notar el cambio de color en su hijo

Vamos campeón, estamos llegando, le animo Rick a cargarlo y correr con el hacia el templo

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que necesitaba para llevar seguro a su hijo quien poco a poco iba cayendo sin fuerza por el brazalete. Mientras los rayos del sol iban pisando los pasos de Rick mientras el sol iba alzando sus primeros rayos en la mañana.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar al interior del templo, como también poco le faltaba al sol por tocar la cúspide del templo. Así que con Alex en brazo se lanzo al interior permitiéndole a Alex librarse así del brazalete.

Hijo, Alex le llamo a verlo sobre el

Si papá, le contesto a verlo

Campeón ser papá no es fácil, comento a besarle la frente

Pero tu papá lo haces bien. Le respondió Alex

Gracias hijo,

Papá, llamo descansar sobre el pecho de su padre

Puedo lanzar lejos el brazalete,

Si hijo, bien lejos, le aconsejo


End file.
